After School Secrets
by Keono
Summary: After a fiasco of art class ending, Deidara thought that he wouldn't be able to see his teacher ever again. In the end, things worked out and art stayed, but now he has more important things to worry about. Over the last few months of senior year, conflicts arise. Someone knows their secret, people are holding in lies and Deidara has to deal with all of this with his art teacher.
1. Lesson number one

**Sequel to Art Class**

"Yo, Deidara come here."

The blond looked up from his homework assignment and saw one of his friends waving him over. Kisame, a teen with a skin disorder that made him blue, also a pair of beady eyes, making him resemble a shark. Deidara had been friends with him ever since he started high school but that seemed like eons ago. He was almost at the end of his senior year, just four more months and he was out.

Deidara got up from his desk and walked over to the teen who was telling him to sit down in the desk next to him. "What, un? I want to get this paper done so I don't have homework after school." Deidara propped his elbow on the table and had his chin rest in his palm.

"I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to hang out after school. What do you have planned?" Kisame asked as he chewed on the eraser of his pencil.

The blond shrugged. "Just some projects is all." He eyed the older male. "Though it is none of your business, un," He said smirking.

Kisame frowned and put his pencil down. "You're spending more and more time away from your friends, Dei, you realize that, right?" He sighed thoughtfully and stared out the window by the blond's head. "It's your boyfriend, right?"

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Gee, how did you guess?" Word had went around the school that the super friendly, attractive and _gay _Deidara had gotten a boyfriend last month and some girls stopped talking to him, one saying that she felt awkward flirting with him, while others pestered him even more.

"Are you ever going to introduce us to him?" Kisame asked with a grin, showing up his freakishly sharp teeth.

Deidara shrugged and stood up. "Maybe later, but not now." He walked back to his seat and continued on with his Pre-Calc homework.

Deidara Iwa. High School: Senior. Age: 18. Status: Dating. Hobby: Art. That's what most people saw of him, but they didn't see that he was more than just the 'nice gay.' His close friends knew that he could be arrogant and naive. They understood that he wasn't always nice and he had his moods. They knew that he wasn't a goody-goody type of guy but they barely knew him to that extent.

He had done things that he hadn't told anyone about except for the person he did things with obviously. His Junior year of high school was filled with the excitement of finally being an upperclassman but towards the end he had gotten into… Well he had gotten into some trouble with one of his teachers.

Out of all the three art teachers at the school, he was the most strict and the most harsh and that's what had drawn Deidara towards him. He wanted to know how someone could be so angry or impassive all the time. Though his curiosity got the better of him when he started asking questions. Personal ones.

Teachers never liked to talk about their personal life and if they did, it was rather vague, but Deidara wanted to know more about this man who talked in a monotone but was still able to make the girl students swoon just by looking at them.

Yes, Deidara was very curious about this new teacher.

He had come in the beginning of the school year but Deidara only got his class half-way through the school year. He only taught the basic art class at the moment and Deidara was willing to take it again to learn more about this new man.

It was the second trimester when Deidara was sitting at table number four with three other students. The teacher had walked into class and everyone went silent as he went to the front to stand beside a podium. He held no expression on his face but but Deidara detected a bit of sadism right away. Just the look he sent through his reading glasses as he looked down at all of his students. Yes, he liked control. That was the second thing Deidara noticed.

His attire was rather bland, but he pulled it off very well. He wore a white long-sleeved, button-up shirt with a black tie, black slacks and black shoes. You would think of him to work in a cubicle of some sorts but Deidara saw that everything about him screamed ingenious. But besides his clothes that made the blond want to throw up, he liked his teacher's flaming head of hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed a day in its life.

Before he even spoke, he gave a small smirk. He explained what the class would be about briefly and told them to get out their sketchbooks. Some students were confused and he said that he clearly marked on the paper for signing up for classes of the list of things the students would need.

Deidara found himself already admiring the man that he would think so far ahead just to ruin his student's grade and mark them down for the day. But Deidara was usually prepared and he took out his sketchbook, being the only one in the class.

The teacher noticed this and gave him a small glare. "Iwa, was it?"

Deidara remembered his crisp voice clearly and it made him shiver every time he said his name. The blond just gave a smug smirk and waved. Whatever this guy had to throw at him, he could throw right back.

"Hm… Aren't you an advanced art student? What would you be doing in a beginners class?" The teacher asked before having an elbow rest on his wooden podium.

The blond shrugged his shoulders and went he into a recumbent position. "What are you doing teaching a beginners class, un? Aren't you an art prodigy yourself?"

The whole class was silent and gaping at they saw the junior talking to the very strict and _very _cruel art teacher like that. "Now I never called you a prodigy," He replied easily before taking off his glasses, revealing warm brown eyes.

Deidara narrowed his eyes, finding it interesting how one's personality could be so different from the emotions shown in their eyes. "No, but wasn't it implied, un?"

The teacher smirked. "You never answered my question. What is a _regular _art student like yourself doing in a beginner class? I'm guessing you forgot the basics." He set his glasses down on the podium and awaited his student's answer.

Deidara grinned back and it showed off his arrogance. "I am just curious. Is it a crime to want to join classes to see how different teachers teach?"

"Actually it is a waste of time." The teacher stood up properly and glared at him. "And you have wasted _far _too much." He turned his burning gaze to the other students. "For the moment if you have a piece of standard lined paper, college-rule preferred, then you will only lose half of your participation points for the day." He turned to the white board and took out a black marker. "Shall we begin?"

Deidara remembered the first day very clearly. Though in the future, the man acted differently towards him and he got to see the _real_ Sasori Akasuna.

He was very organized, so unlike an art teacher, but so like one as well. He was one of a kind in Deidara's eyes.

The days followed on and Deidara got to see more of the cold exterior that he admired so much. He got to see him criticize student's work harshly while pointing out all of it's flaws. The man was a perfectionist and Deidara thought it was a stupid cause. Perfection.

Though later on into the class, around three weeks, he told his students his view on art, the only part of his personal life that he ever shared. He thought it was supposed to last forever. So don't make shit that nobody wants to look at forever.

Deidara sighed as he remembered those inspiring words.

But he couldn't disagree more on his view of art. Art was to be transient, ephemeral and his favorite, fleeting. Art was to be remembered forever, not _seen _forever. So when he spoke against his teacher's views the other students looked at him like he was crazy.

Going against Mr. Akasuna's word was like going against God. Well at least in his class. But Deidara didn't think he would be burned for being a heathen. He just spoke of his views and there was a very intense conversation the rest of the class.

The teacher had unknowingly spent the last half hour of class arguing with his student. Deidara left the class feeling very satisfied. He respected the man for being, well, a prodigy like he had said before. A man who knew so much depth but wouldn't show an ounce of it. He respected him for being calm and collected and he respected his teacher's _view _on art but he would not say it was art.

Their little tug-o-war continued on and on until the teacher asked him to stay after class one day for arguing too much. Deidara almost ginned at his plan working. He wanted to know more about this man, wanted to know what went on in his head, past the stone countenance he saw everyday. It was only two days before finals and most people just thought that the blond was going to be questioned on some of his work.

When his teacher told him to sit in the chair in front of his desk Deidara couldn't help but smirk before propping his feet on the older male's desk. The redhead glared at him through his glasses before taking them off and folding them before putting them in one of his desk drawers.

"So why am I here, un?" Deidara asked as he had his hands cradle the back of his head.

Mr. Akasuna didn't respond right away and it made the blond think of himself as once again, more superior. The new art teacher who didn't know what to say.

Though the teacher was obviously an introvert and he wouldn't speak his thoughts allowed. Who knew what dark curses would leave his mouth. Deidara almost laughed at the thought.

The man may seem like a cold, uncaring asshole, prick, bastard, jackass, you name it, but he saw past that. He saw a brilliant mind that hated things like having try and make underlings understand what to do when you have a pencil and a sheet of paper.

Yes, Deidara had heard of Sasori Akasuna, a prodigy even at the age of five. That's why he joined the class. He wanted to know more about the man he admired so dearly. He wanted to know what went on in his mind. He wanted to be _in _his mind. Would he get lost in the chaos inside? Or would he finally be able to open his eyes and see what was really out there?

He didn't get his answer because his teacher walked across the desk and leaned against the edge so he was by the blond's feet. He crossed his arms and leered at him.

"Why do you think you're here, Iwa?"

Deidara continued to smirk as he stared at his teacher who held up his cold façade. Oh how much he wanted to break it down. To make him snap! "You obviously invited me here so we can share our artistic views. You want to make amends," He explained easily.

The redhead narrowed his eyes and Deidara saw his fingers clenching at his sleeves. Almost, just another push. "No, it is because you disrupt class and cause a ruckus for me. You are just a thorn in my side."

Deidara bit his lip. "So I'm like a good pain, un?"

That did it. Another arrogant comment that made Deidara Iwa lose his virginity to his art teacher. The man had practically ripped it from him, even though the blond was more than willing to give it up to him. His idol. He had kissed him roughly and in no way was their 'love making' gentle._  
_

It was rough and brutal and Deidara remembered it as clearly as when he first learned how to ride a bike. He had been taken on his teacher's desk while the man bit his neck, chest even his shoulders. He reveled in the pain, making it his own inspiration for future purposes. Deidara finally saw the true Sasori Akasuna, during _and _after their brutal encounter.

During sex, he was a sadist, wanting to dominate every part of the blond but Deidara would only give him a peace to play with at first. But afterwards, after they had gotten cleaned up a part of the cold shell broke and Deidara took that as a chance to see the real Sasori Akasuna.

A kind man at heart who only showed the kindness to those who deserved it. And it was an honor. Deidara would stay after school and he would have sex with the man willingly just to see more of him. But it became more after that. The kisses lasted longer and the sex wasn't as rough as to begin with. The teacher was now concerned if he majorly injured his student.

Deidara still loved the pleasurable pain, but things changed. They changed together. Deidara soon began telling Sasori about his problems, wether it be home-life or school. He listened and gave good suggestions. He let himself be more open with the blond and he took great satisfaction knowing that he was able to see Sasori fully for once.

But those weren't the only perks. Deidara loved the taboo of the relationship. It was forbidden but they were still doing it besides the possible consequences.

The next trimester the students realized that their teacher wasn't as cold as before. He showed his annoyed sighed more often but Deidara wasn't the only thing changing him. He was losing his job. The almighty Sasori Akasuna! And his lover asked him about it and he told him the truth.

They went through a rough patch and school ended for the Summer, but Deidara was in sorrows the whole time. The man he grew to love, but never admitted it, was gone from his life. People may question why he would still hang around him and they couldn't say because "they were just friends" even if the redhead was only his old teacher.

Deidara had tried to forget him that Summer, but that was like trying to forget your name. Though on a few occasions, Deidara would lie and say he was going to be with friends before driving to his lover's house for some reuniting. They would make love for hours until Deidara was sure he would never walk again, but by the time they rested in bed he was able to at least limp to his car.

But as they rested, they talked. Sasori would tell the blond about his problems, that even if you were well known, that didn't mean that you could get a job easily. Deidara wanted to do something for the man holding him, but what was he to do? In the end, Sasori told him not to worry about and they would fall asleep in each other's arm.

Though a month before school was going to start, news began spreading. The art department wasn't going to be tossed out because the school found that they had enough money to keep going. Deidara, of course, had been ecstatic that the would be able to see his lover some more even though everything would be under wraps like before.

So when school started Deidara didn't have to take as many course classes and he chose elective classes, most of them art. Sasori had been able to teach other classes now like in the first trimester he taught painting and drawing. But the second trimester he taught ceramics and sculpting.

Though because Deidara had already taken those classes by the end of the second trimester he couldn't be in his class again because it would draw attention to himself. People wondered why the blond kept on getting in Mr. Akasuna's class because they argued so much and Deidara would usually get into trouble with him, so that was suspicious enough.

Deidara sighed at the thought of Sasori leaving. He had told him that maybe they should tell people about their relationship a few months after school got out because the blond wouldn't be a student at the high school anymore. If they were questioned they would say that their relationship started after the blond had graduated, but there was the obvious question about if they were going to tell anyone.

For the moment they had decided not to.

The bell rang and Deidara snapped out of his daze. He had spent the rest of the class period thinking about the past. He almost laughed at himself for being like the typical high school girl who obsessed over their boyfriend. He packed up his things and walked out of the classroom. He left the building and went to the other side of the school where the art center was. He walked into the building and walked past the green lockers before turning right to see the walls decorated with different students work.

The year before, when they were protesting some students had gotten together and got large sheets of black paper to cover all of the art. The vice principal had been so pissed that he tore it off in front of them and told them to stop fooling around.

Deidara was one of those students and he would look to Sasori who said that this was life and it didn't matter how much they tried, nothing would change. Their effort hadn't changed the school's mind, some miscalculations had happened and they saw that they would still be able to keep the art teachers.

The blond walked by the display case and stopped to see his lover's latest creation. To the left there was a painting of an abandoned marionette with all of it's strings broken. It was lying on the ground with things around it, materialistic things. Sasori never told Deidara what it was about but he guessed it was about how even though you're broken you'll try to fix it with useless comfort.

To the right of the display case was his own art. It wasn't a clay sculpture like he usually did because his teacher wanted something different on display than usual. So Deidara also made a painting but it was of a girl holding a wilted flower in her hand. It only showed his shoulders up with her thin fingers holding a red flower that withered at her touch, but she wasn't sad. She gave an eery smile as she watched it die and Sasori said that he was too obsessed with death.

The spot in the center was empty and Deidara knew what was going there. He walked away from the display case and walked ahead before turning into a small doorway to get to class.

He did have a project to work on after school and it was with his teacher. When he walked in he saw the man was already at the table working on it.

"You're late," He said loudly and Deidara rolled his eyes and smiled before setting his bag down at the a random table before going over to his lover.

"No hello kiss, un?"

Sasori didn't bother looking up from the large canvas that he was sketching on. He held the pencil in his hands steady and Deidara remembered how good it felt to to roam his body the day before. The redhead seemed to have sense his student's thoughts and he looked up irritably. "No, we have work to do."

They had started the project two days ago and they hadn't gotten far because of Deidara who was being more needy than usual. The blond pouted and sat down at the table. "Fine, but I get to paint all of it, un."

Sasori narrowed his eyes and he straightened up to looked at the blond clearly. "We have already agreed that I draw your part, you draw mine and I paint my own and you paint your own."

Deidara sighed and brushed his hair away from his shoulder to see how far his Danna had gotten. "You've barely started," He muttered as he picked up a pencil.

Sasori rolled his eyes and took the writing utensil away from the blond. "I couldn't get started before because someone was trying to get into my pants yesterday."

Deidara put a finger to his lips and gave him an innocent look. "Now who was that, un?" He snatched his pencil back and shoved Sasori away by bumping their hips together. "If you're so upset then let me work," He said before sticking his tongue out at the redhead. Deidara was glad that they were together even though they had little spats every once a while... Which was basically every day.

They had ended up working on it for two hours when Deidara got a call on his cell. They were currently on a small break, Sasori getting some coffee and doughnuts to snack on while resting. The blond took a quick sip of Sasori's coffee before answering his phone. "Hello, un?" Sasori heard some yelling on the other line and Deidara's eyes widened before he handed the coffee cup back to his lover. "Shit, I'm sorry I forgot!" The blond began packing up his things as he held his phone between his ear and shoulder. "I'll be right there, un!" He quickly hung up and swung his backpack over his shoulder. "I forgot that my little brother had one of his mock basketball games today." He went up to the redhead quickly before giving him a chaste kiss. "I'll be back tomorrow, okay?"

The teacher seemed upset about having their plans ruined and that the blond couldn't remember the plans that he made but he just sighed and nodded. "I'll just wrap it up today." Deidara smiled and kissed him again.

"See you, un!" He called as he left the room.

Sasori began cleaning up all the things they used which was just pencil's and putty erasers. He looked at the canvas and knew that it was around half-way done, the sketching at least. When he was done with the clean up, the easel in the back closet, he left the art room, sure to lock the door behind him. He left the art center and went over to the empty parking lot in back, his car being the only one there.

He unlocked it with the small remote and got in before starting the engine and driving away. His home was only a forty-five minute drive away from the school and he wished that he lived closer at times.

When he got home, he did the usual thing of looking on his laptop to see new events coming up, as well as updating grades which he did regularly. He received an email saying the conferences were coming up in two days and an apology letter attached to it saying sorry for the late email. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, not even wanting to alert his students the next day. These conferences were for the students to go to any of his classes, not just going to their adviser.

He closed his laptop and saw it was six o'clock, time for some art. He got up from his table only to hear his phone buzz beside him. He picked it up to see a string of numbers, already knowing who it was. He pushed the big green button and held the phone to his ear. "What?"

_"The basketball game is over, un. Would you mind if I came over?"_

"And what do you plan on doing once you are over here?" He asked as he closed his laptop and picked it up to put back in it's bag.

_"Well, you know..."_

"We've been having sex these past three days, Deidara. I really don't want to make it four." Sasori moved to his workroom to see what he should continue working on.

He almost heard the blond pout on the other line. _"But we always have awesome conversations after sex. It's like you're high or something and you speak your mind freely."_

"Okay, I'll speak my mind now. I'm not going to have sex with you tonight. If you want to come over to hang out, sure why not."

_"Fine, fine,_" Deidara chuckled. _"I'll just tell my parents that I'm going to be at a friends place for a few hours. See you soon."_

Sasori sighed. "Yeah, see you."

It was almost a regular occurrence to have Deidara over and he was surprised that the blond actually asked this time. One Saturday Sasori woke up to have Deidara in bed cuddling with him naked. You could guess how they spent their morning. But even though Sasori loved having sex with the blond, he didn't want that to be the only reason to even talk to each other.

Sasori put his phone down on his desk and went to see what he could continue working on. The one thing that he was best at making were puppets but the school wouldn't allow him to teach a class about it because there was already a wood-shop class and he thought that was unfair. He created art, while they made stools and shacks.

He had complained about it once and Deidara told him he looked cute when he didn't get his way. Then Sasori told the blond that he looked like a brat when he didn't get his. Silent treatment for him.

Sasori looked at a small marionette resting on the desk and remembered that he had been working on it last week. He shook his head and sat down. He really had to get more time to do the things he liked. He picked up one of its arms and saw it was only half-way done. Sighing, he began carving it again.

Thirty minutes later he heard a knock on the door and he got up from his seat to go to the door. He opened it to see his grinning lover with two cups of coffee in his hand. "Hey, baby~!" Sasori rolled his eyes and Deidara leaned up to kiss his lips gently, Sasori replying softly as he took one of the cups. He walked back inside and Deidara put his free hand on his hip. "I see that I am not needed then, un."

"Get in here, brat," Sasori called as he turned into the kitchen.

"Yay!" Deidara cheered and ran inside, closing the front door with his foot. He went to the kitchen to see Sasori sipping on his coffee before looking in the fridge.

"Do you want anything to eat? You usually complain about hunger pains around this time," The redhead said as he opened up a draw to see that he mainly had vegetables. "Want some carrots?"

Deidara shrugged and sat down at the table. "I don't really want anything now. I got some fast food while at the game, un." He gave a small but exhausted sigh. "My brother's a freaking idiot. He tried to throw the ball into his own team's hoop."

"Sounds like something you would do," Sasori said as he took out some carrots for him to snack on. "I'm going to be in my workroom and I would offer you to go with me, but if have a feeling that you'll break on of my puppets again."

"Hey, I tripped," Deidara said defensively. "It was dark," He mumbled.

Sasori sat down at the table with the bag of carrots and he took one out before chomping down on it. "You should've been more careful."

The blond shrugged. "Why don't we do something else. I heard that there was a new art gallery a few blocks from here. It's fucking awesome that you live in this big city so you can go wherever you want and it's just there, un."

Sasori rolled his eyes as he swallowed the carrot. "I guess we could do that, I just don't think it's a good idea to be seen with you, my student."

Deidara raised a brow and sipped his coffee in thought. "Why, un? I don't even live around here?"

The older male shrugged. "If I go to an art gallery, people usually know who I am and word would spread quickly about the loudmouthed teen I was with. The school will hear about it and see it was you. Then I will get questioned, we'll be found out and I will lose my job while also going to jail for being with a minor. I'm sure that you want that." Sasori stared at Deidara before eating another baby carrot.

The blond gave his Danna a skeptical look. "How about you stop being so paranoid and just go?" He smiled and leaned over to kiss the redhead reassuringly. "I'm just a fellow artist, right? People know we are working on an art project together so we can just say we're going for inspiration." He moved back in his chair and crossed his legs. "And I am not a minor."

Sasori ate his carrot and drank some of his coffee. "Well you were when we first started going out. If you can even call it going out."

Deidara scratched his head in thought. "Friends with benefits?"

The redhead almost smirked. "We weren't even friends, brat. I practically hated you and your punk ass attitude."

Deidara grinned back. "_Hated_. Obviously past tense, un. So you love me now, right?" He expected the redhead to reply right away with a snide remark, but he said nothing. He just stared at the the teen and Deidara began feeling uncomfortable. "Okay, okay sorry I didn't mean it."

Sasori rolled his eyes and put down his coffee. "Okay, so we'll go to the art gallery but it's about a ten minute walk from here. Then you're going to have to go home because of school tomorrow."

Deidara groaned. "What are you, my mom, un? I can just tell my parents that I'm spending the night at a friends house and they won't question anything."

The redhead sighed and shook his head. "No, you are not spending the night here, brat because the last time that happened I woke up to you giving me a blow job."

Deidara gave the redhead a look. "I'm sorry, but how is that bad?"

The teacher chuckled lightly and stood up. "Let's get heading out, the gallery will close in an hour or so." The blond nodded and finished the rest of his coffee before getting up and throwing it away in the redhead's trash.

"Let's go!"

They left Sasori's house with the redhead locking the door and he made some very clear boundary lines for when they went out. No touching whatsoever, so affectionate words, or words that held an ulterior meaning. There may be people around the city that they knew and it was suspicious enough that they were together in the first place so they had to act casual.

On the way to the art gallery, Deidara wanted to stop by stores filled with junk and Sasori had to pull him away. The blond pouted and mentioned the no touching rule so Sasori suggested a leash. Then the teen complained that those words held an ulterior motive, also breaking the rules.

It took twenty minutes to get to the gallery, what with Deidara window shopping and all but at least they got there. Once Sasori and Deidara entered the blond ran around, wanting to see all the new art.

"Hey, Danna- Ow!" Deidara cried as he rubbed the top of his head.

"Don't call me that, brat," Sasori hissed. The blond pouted but continued to rub the spot where Sasori punched him.

"Fine, _Mr. Akasuna_." Sasori narrowed his eyes as his lover continued to speak. "What do you think of this, un?" Deidara pointed to an canvas on the wall covered in broken glass, with different colors with the background consisting of cool colors. The easel must have been tilted upward to have the colors run down in drops and Sasori saw it an messy but inspirational. This person seemed to just let the colors run for fun, not caring which way they went and he didn't approve of someone working with no plan. The glass looked like they came from beer or wine bottles, so that meant this was supposed to be an art piece made from frustration and sorrow, meaning the colors.

Deidara looked at his Danna as the man stared at the easel critically. He put a hand to cover his mouth and had his elbow rest on his other arm which was across his body. "Okaaay~" Deidara said before tiptoeing away. "You be in your introvert way and I will just… Go look at other stuff."

Sasori didn't respond as he continued to critique the artwork. And Deidara thought he was going to have fun with the redhead to go see some other people's work. Seems he had forgotten how narrow-minded he was.

After a few minutes Deidara found a sculpture made of wire. He gave a hum and examined it, seeing it was just a person holding something that looked like a gold club in their hand. They were about to hit what looked like a ball and he eyed the person again and then the gold club. The club looked weird and he realized it was a bird, maybe a flamingo. He grinned when he realized it was Alice in Wonderland. It seemed that without the identity of the dress and colors you really didn't know who it was so it made people think. He gave a hum of admiration and applauded the artist in his head.

He liked to see what other people created, actual professionals instead of what students made. The only stuff he saw around school that was considered professional was Sasori's art but he barely displayed it, or showed it off. Deidara had asked him about it and the redhead said that some people didn't deserve to see his work.

Deidara rolled his eyes at the memory before moving on. He saw a painting on the wall and he grinned. It looked like they used watercolor with oil paints and he began thinking about how that would work when someone walked up beside him.

"You're new here."

Deidara turned his head and saw a woman with short blue hair and amber eyes. There was an origami flower in her hair which was in a bun. "Yeah, this is my first time at _this _gallery, un. It's different from most."

She nodded and smiled before turning to the painting the blond was looking at. "You walked in with Akasuna though. Do you know him?"

The blond barely turned his head as he continued to stare at the art. "Hm? Oh, yeah he's my teacher."

The woman raised a brow. "Really? I heard that he was teaching at a high school but to have a student with him?"

"Yeah." Deidara turned and shrugged. "We're working on a project together to show the class how two art styles can mix into harmony, un. We're here for inspiration, or at least I am. He's being a freaking teacher over there," Deidara said before pointing a thumb behind him.

The woman looked to where the thumb was pointing to see the redhead glaring at the Alice in Wonderland sculpture. "It's not even original," He muttered.

Deidara rolled his eyes and continued to stare at the painting. It was supposed to be the Earth but in the center there was some dark oil pants with the water colors spreading outside, creating color. "You would think the colors would be the other way around," He said with a sigh.

"Hm? Why?"

"Well if it's about modern lifestyle killing the Earth, or some shit like that, then wouldn't the center be all colorful, un?" He shrugged and moved on, not wanting to hear the woman's answer.

He walked around some, also taking in what other people created only to bump into Sasori. "Find something you like~?" Deidara asked with friskiness in his voice. He stared up at Sasori, smirking and the redhead stared impassively back. He had a sudden urge to kiss the blond forcibly until he realized where they were. Deidara's eyes narrowed and he licked his lips. "You were thinking of doing something to me, weren't you, un?" He hummed and Sasori walked by him before he actually did.

He hated it when Deidara would tease him and he couldn't do anything about it; it even happened in class. Though Sasori unintentionally touched the blond as well; it was almost like second-nature. Deidara would help the younger students when he was done with the assignment and Sasori would come over, touching the blond's arm or lower back.

Sasori rubbed his eyebrow, wanting those thoughts gone for the moment. He could fantasize later.

He saw someone walk up to him and he gave a sideways glance before looking at a cello. Why someone would just put a random instrument in the center of the room, he had no idea. "Why is that there?" He asked and the woman shrugged.

"To confuse people like you, Sasori."

The redhead gave a small glare and the woman grinned. "Not everything has to have a reason, Sasori." And she her grin turned sheepish. "Except that boy you're with." She wiggled her eyebrows. "Saso, you scandal~"

The redhead's eye twitched and he forced a smile. "I'm working on an art project with him and he wanted to go here to look at…" He waved to the cello, "_This_ for inspiration. Don't get the wrong idea, Konan."

The woman just nudged him. "You can tell me the truth, Sasori, I won't tell no one."

"Anyone," The redhead corrected before walking off.

"You're not an English teacher, prick."

The redhead replied with flipping off the bluenette above his head, causing her to laugh. Sasori found Deidara and took his arm before pulling him out of the gallery.

"Ey, no touching~" Deidara complained. "Wait, I wasn't done looking!"

"Well I think you've got enough inspiration," He said as he let go of his lover. "Now when we get back, I want you to leave."

Deidara looked hurt. "Why can I stay a little longer, un?" Sasori didn't answer as he began walking down the sidewalk. "Hey, listen to me." Deidara ran up to the redhead and pouted. "You let me in before, un."

"Yes and Konan didn't have to see that to know something was up between us." Sasori leered strongly at the ground. "We shouldn't see each other out of school."

The blond put his hands in his pockets and scoffed while flipping his hair out of his face. "You're just being paranoid. I'm not leaving," He said as he looked away from his Danna who just rolled his eyes. The rest of the walk back was silent and Sasori stood by the blond's car, waiting for him to go.

"I will even send you off, but I think it's best if you go now."

Deidara glared at the redhead and crossed his arms. "I'm not going anywhere, un. You never want to spend time with me, you only want sex," The blond complained.

Sasori almost face-palmed. "Brat, that's what you want nowadays." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at the blond. "Fine, you can come inside for a cup of soda or whatever, but then you have to leave, I'm serious." Deidara cheered as his Danna went to unlock the front door before letting him in.

Deidara went straight to the older male's fridge while the redhead tossed his keys on the counter and went to the top cupboards to get two cups for the drinks. "You have bourbon, un?"

Sasori turned around and put his arms down from reaching the cups. He saw Deidara holding a medium sized bottle of the alcohol. "Yes, I am old enough to drink," He said before placing two glasses on the counter. "Now put that back and get the pop. Be lucky I bought some for you." Deidara ignored his lover's instructions and opened the glass bottle before giving a sniff.

"Smells good," He mumbled. A moment went by and Sasori leaned against the counter, waiting for the blond to put the alcohol away. Another moment passed by and Deidara tossed his head back before taking a large swig of the bourbon.

"Ay!" Sasori ran over to him and took the bottle away before he could drink anymore. "You are not old enough to drink, brat!" He smacked him on the side of the head while the blond was coughing from the strong alcohol.

He gave a dazed smile, some of the liquid running down the sides of his mouth. "Tastes good, too. Why do you have it anyway?"

Sasori narrowed his eyes and closed the bottle up before putting it in the fridge. He filled up a large glass of water and told the blond to drink it as he went to the pantry to get some crackers. He was not about to have the brat get drunk on him. Deidara was taking small sips when Sasori shoved the snacks into his hands. "I have it because I'm a teacher." Deidara raised a brow. "You have no idea how stressed I get from all of you."

Deidara smirked and had another sip. "Love you too, babe."

"Eat," Sasori demanded as he shoved a cracker into the teen's mouth, causing him to cough some up some crumbs. Deidara nodded and drank some water.

Sasori shook his head and went to get some water for himself. He used the fridge to get the water even though he made Deidara drink tap water. He gulped down the whole cup while the blond was slowly eating his crackers.

"Can we watch some t.v.?

Sasori narrowed his eyes and put the cup in the sink. "I told you to come in for a drink then leave. You've had _enough _to drink-"

"I can't drive home, un," Deidara said quickly. "I already drank the bourbon." He shrugged and Sasori glared.

"You only had a sip and what do you think the crackers are for?"

Deidara pouted and put the food down. "Can I _please _watch t.v.? There's only one at my house and my brother watches his cartoons all day, un!"

Sasori rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on from the blond complaining. "Okay, fine but keep on eating the crackers and drink more water."

The blond grinned and nodded before picking up the food and moving to the living room to watch his shows. "Come on, Danna, un," He called as he sat down on the couch.

The redhead sighed deeply and walked to the couch to see Deidara taking up the whole sofa. He stood there with his hands in his pockets and Deidara pat his lap as he turned on the t.v. with the remote. Sasori rolled his eyes and bent down to pick up his feet and move them away before sitting down. Deidara didn't take the hint and put his feet in his Danna's lap as he watched the screen.

Sasori's eyes twitched when he realized Spongebob was on. "I thought you said that you didn't want to watch cartoons."

Deidara smiled and shrugged. "Not my brother's cartoons, Danna. Pay attention next time." He shook his head and laughed. "He likes watching the stupid cartoons like Dora the Explorer or some shit. Though he then claims that he likes Go Diego Go more and then rants on how they're different, un."

Sasori put his elbow on the arm of the couch and his head fell into his palm. "I cannot see how you can put up with him," He drawled out.

The blond gave a humorless chuckle as he ate more crackers. After a few minutes of hearing the sponge's annoying laugh, Sasori wanted to throw a brick at his expensive television set. How the sponge's his neighbor didn't shoot himself, he didn't know.

The show went on commercial and Sasori sighed in relief before wiping a hand over his face. "Can I have some bourbon?" Sasori moved his hand so it was over his mouth and he didn't even bother taking the blond seriously. "I won't get into trouble because I'll just drink it. It won't be your fault."

He put his hand down and shook his head. "Yeah right, brat. You're going to be sitting right next to me in jail."

Deidara raised a brow and grinned. "I'll only drink it with your supervision, okay?"

"No," Sasori answered sharply. Deidara suddenly stopped smiling and he became dead serious. He sat up and stared at his Danna intensely. The two males had a stare off, neither of them blinking, just waiting to see what would happen.

After a few moments, Deidara screamed but the older male didn't even flinch. He pouted and crossed his arms before moving back into his seat. "That's unhealthy, Danna. You're supposed to flinch; it's human nature."

The redhead didn't even blink. "I'll flinch when there's something dangerous in front of me."

Deidara smirked and licked his lips. "You know I'm getting fucking tired of your seme attitude."

Sasori turned and stared at Deidara like he was an idiot. "Oh, really? Maybe it's your shitty bratty teen attitude that makes you so annoyed?"

The blond narrowed his eyes and got up to crawl over to his Danna. "Or you're just a prick who wants to be in control because of low self-esteem, un?" He leaned in closer and Sasori bared his teeth lightly.

"Or that you are just a kid who tries to be an adult when you're still so fucking immature?" They were now staring into each other's eyes deeply, Deidara still crouched beside the older male. "You can't just grow up, Deidara."

The blond shrugged and his gaze suddenly turned seductive. "Really, Danna~?" Deidara ran his hands over the redhead's chest. "You know I am _legally _an adult. So why don't you teach this brat a lesson or two on how to be a grown up, un." He leaned in and bit the older's males ear. "Make me an adult, _Danna_~"

Sasori clenched his fists, not wanting to give into the blond. If he did, it would be like going submissive all the way and letting the younger male fuck him. No, when he wanted to have sex, it was going to be his way. He suddenly shoved the teen off him by his shoulders and pushed him onto the couch.

Deidara was still smirking as Sasori leaned in close to him, whispering in his ear, "You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Dei-chan~ Do you _really _want to get treated like an adult?"

The blond only answered with a lick on his Danna's cheek. Sasori almost smirked and he tossed the blond onto the ground, his head almost hitting the coffee table. "Ow, you fucker!" Deidara rubbed the arm that he landed on and Sasori sat back on the couch with a cold expression.

"Want to get treated like an adult, then get to work," He said spreading his legs and Deidara's eyes widened before an angry looked came over his beautiful face.

"How is this going to help."

Sasori didn't even blink as he leaned over his elbows on his knees. "Who's the teacher here, brat?"

Deidara glared and got on his knees, before pushing his Danna's arms away. Sasori raised a brow and leaned back on the couch, knowing what the blond was going to do. Yes, he had done it before but this time he was going to be in control. Deidara placed his hands on his Danna's thighs and moved upwards, till his hands rested on his hips. Sasori narrowed his eyes as he had an arm rest on the back of the couch. Even though it was a dick move, he was going to grade the blond on his performance.

Deidara moved his hands back to rest on his knees as he leaned forward, still staring at his Danna's face. His tongue poked out from between his lips as he reached out to get the zipper of the redhead's slacks. He moved closer and put his mouth over the button, undoing it easily. Though Deidara was probably going to get a good grade because he had done this _many _times before. He pulled the zipper down with his teeth and Sasori already had the expectation that he was going to do the whole shebang without using his hands. That would be impressive.

Unfortunately, Deidara moved his hands to unbutton the redhead's boxers to get his semi-hard member out. Deidara was going to make a joke, but just the look on the older male's face meant that none of this was a joke. After a few moments, Deidara licked the underside of the member slowly, expecting a reaction from his teacher, who didn't even flinch. Human nature, his ass.

He licked all the way to the tip before running his tongue over the head of cock, barely tasting the pre-cum. He hummed lightly, still looking at his Danna before sucking on the head. Again, no reaction. He moved to the side of the member, now sucking lightly.

"I can barely feel a thing, brat. Do you need instructions on how to suck a cock properly as well?"

Deidara glared lightly before turning his attention back on the blow job he was giving. He moved away, now just licking. He licked the underside of the cock again before engulfing the whole thing in his mouth. He sucked lightly while he moved his tongue around the large organ, almost having him all the way inside. He tried to get past his gag reflex but he almost couldn't. He chocked lightly and closed one eye in concentration, seeing Sasori's disgruntled expression.

"That's not a sound I like to hear, Iwa."

Deidara groaned, sending vibrations through the teacher's member. He groaned because he was in teacher mode, which made him twice as hard to deal with. He tried his best to concentrate, now closing his eyes. He began to bob his head back and forth slowly, using his tongue to run across the cock most of the time. His cheeks hollowed as he began sucking, but he still hadn't heard a reaction from the redhead.

He opened his eyes to see that he was still staring down at him, but his lips were slightly parted, letting soft pants through. He used the hand on the couch to run through the blond's hair, before taking out his ponytail. Deidara hummed in irritation but Sasori smirked.

"That's good," He purred. "But I'm sure you can do better than that."

Deidara narrowed his eyes and slipped the rock hard member out of his mouth, a string of saliva connecting himself to it. He kissed the head, now tasting the pre-cum forming at the top. He breathed in deeply as he licked a vein protruding on near the bottom of his lover's shaft. He sucked, feeling the redhead's pubic hair by his lips, before moving to the tip again. He slowly took in the cock again, now using as much tongue as possible.

Sasori stared down impassively as the blond began to bob his head back and forth and he rolled his eyes before pushing the teen's head down, making him stay. "It doesn't always feel nice to have the warmth gone so suddenly. Stay in one place and work," He instructed, almost making his lover choke.

Deidara closed one eye as he tried to do what Sasori told him. Stay in place? How the hell was he supposed to do that and breathe? He obviously wasn't trained which is what his teacher had planned on doing to him. He took a deep breath through his nose before continuing again.

"Use more tongue and don't suck so hard. Nobody wants to feel like their dick is in a vacuum, Iwa." Deidara almost growled at being instructed again and swiveled his tongue around the cock slowly, making sure to not suck so hard like his Danna told him. He looked up to see his expression and he saw the man still smirking, but he seemed to be enjoying himself more. "Now alternate between moving and staying."

Deidara nodded to himself mentally before bobbing his head up and down again, still keeping eye contact with the older male. He was still using his tongue but he had a feeling it wasn't to his Danna's liking still though that would come with time. Practice makes perfect, but nobody's perfect so why practice?

"Don't get sidetracked, Iwa," Sasori said before tightening his grip on the blond's hair.

Deidara quickly got his mind off other topics and concentrated on making his teacher feel good. He still wasn't reacting how he wanted but maybe he was holding himself back. Giving a hum, Deidara continued to move faster before stopping at the bottom of the shaft and licking there like he was told to do. He could now feel the salty tang of his teacher's semen on his tongue easily now, but the older male still looked at him mockingly.

Deidara almost growled. It felt good yet he wouldn't show it. Bastard. He chewed lightly on the shaft in his mouth and Sasori suddenly pulled the blond's mouth off but yanking his hair back. The blond cried and bared his teeth as he glared at Sasori through strained eyes.

His Danna came face-to-face with him, his glare beating Deidara's by a mile. "If you do that, Iwa then that it an automatic fail. You don't want to displease your seme now do you?" He shook his head and clicked his tongue lightly before loosening his grip. "Being an adult is hard, Dei-chan," He cooed, before petting his lover's head, his features relaxing as Deidara's stayed the same, an angry glare. "I want to help, but you have to do your job properly or else someone is going to be pissed. It's like the real world." He sat back again and released Deidara's hair. "Would you like to try again?"

Deidara wanted to tell the man to fuck off and leave, but that would mean he would win. He may be seme but he could be man enough as him. He sighed and gave a seductive smile even though his face was threatening. Sasori chuckled. "That's right, give me a reason to flinch~"

Deidara took the shaft back into his hands before licking the tip again. He soon took the cock into his mouth now sucking lightly. He gave a moan every few moments, wanting his Danna to think he was into it. He had a feeling the older male liked it because it meant that they were both feeling good, or that he just thought he was a whore, but either way he liked it. He began bobbing his head again and Sasori found his hand back in the teen's hair. He gave a huff, not wanting to show how good it felt.

Giving a little moan he let his head fall back, not caring that he wasn't holding back. Why not reward the blond for staying? He smiled and tangled his hands into the long locks, wanting the blond to go faster. Deidara did just that and Sasori closed his eyes, wanting to just feel the blond doing it to him.

After a few moments Deidara felt the hand on his head tighten and he braced himself for the hot liquid that would come rushing down his throat. He pushed his mouth all the way down, his lips now touching his teacher's pubic hair. Sasori groaned and came into the blond's hot mouth, wanting him to take it all. Deidara held back all choking and swallowed all of the salty, but strangely sweet, liquid. He moaned and moved his mouth back and forth, wanting to milk him dry.

A few seconds passed and Sasori let go of Deidara's hair, now looking at him. He gave an almost kind smirk as he leaned down to talk to him. "Good job, but next time I shouldn't have to talk so much, okay?" Deidara nodded as he panted along with his Danna. The redhead kissed his lips softly and chuckled. "I'm sorry to say that I have to fail you though." The blond's eyes widened and his mouth opened in a gape.

"Then I did all that for nothing, un?" He asked as he stood up.

Sasori shook his head while ticking his tongue. He pulled the blond into his lap so he was straddling him. "Of course not, brat. You got to learn, but you also got to see how it's like being an adult." His smile slowly went away. "In the real world you can and will most likely mess up. Your boss isn't going to take that lightly and you will get lectured or deducted pay." He gave a thoughtful expression as he stared up at the blond. "So I am just preparing you for life and that is lesson enough."

Deidara hummed, putting his hand on his chin. "So let's see. I learned that from giving a blow job that being an adult sucks."

Sasori chuckled and smiled. "Exactly," He purred before pulling him down to kiss the blond's lips. "Now I don't think we have enough time to do it all the way today but come by tomorrow and I'll give you another lesson."

The blond pouted. "Why are there no more lessons at school?"

Sasori shrugged. "Too risky. If we wanted a quick one at school, sure why not. But with a lesson, we need time and anyone can come in a request to do make-up work or do something to interrupt us. It's happened before."

Deidara nodded, remembering how they were almost caught by the principal who wanted to talk about the new art show coming up. Sasori had to shove Deidara under his desk as he sat down and hoped that the principal didn't see the naked student sitting there.

"Well I guess… But I liked doing it at school," Deidara complained.

Sasori bit the blond's neck softly. "Yes I know how much you love kink but it's getting a hassle to clean and arrange my desk everyday. Even though coming here is just as risky I think that it's better. I feel more at home."

Deidara rolled his eyes. "I wonder why, un."

The redhead shrugged and motioned for Deidara to get up so he could get himself arranged before seeing him out. They walked to the front door and the redhead kissed his lover before opening the door for him. "We're working on the project tomorrow even if you have plans."

Deidara nodded and looked at his phone seeing how much time had passed. "Okay," He said a little distracted. He looked up at his Danna and grinned. "See you later, Mr. Akasuna, un."

Sasori waved and closed the door after the blond left.

**I needed a break from Forever so I'm not really working on that XD I also want to get done with all of my sequels before starting any new stories :)**

**Review for more SasoDei?**


	2. Conflict

The whole time that Sasori was sitting there, trying to listen to the two adults in front of him, he had to keep one thought from his head. _I fucked your son on the desk in front of you._

He was currently at the last conference for the day, talking to the Iwa parents about their son's progress in class. Deidara was sitting next to his mother who sat in the center, right beside her husband. The younger Iwa, who looked to be about six, was coloring at the back table, because Deidara left some crayons out for the boy.

The blond's mother, a woman by the name of Aya Iwa, was looking over her son's progress report with her husband. She had blond hair, a few shades darker than both of her son's and hazel eyes that was running over the page briefly. All in all, Sasori thought she was a nice person.

"Deidara's grades are great and all, but a few of his projects are marked with C's and D's." The woman showed the paper to the art teacher and Sasori nodded in agreement.

"Those assignments were handed in incomplete so I graded what was there but I could not give him full credit for something unfinished."

Deidara and Sasori's eyes met for a moment and it was like they shared a silent agreement, or memory. Sasori quickly broke the stare and continued talking to the blond's parents. It was really his fault that Deidara had turned in the assignments late, but the teen wouldn't leave him alone for an entire day while he should have been working on the art project due in a couple of days. Sasori soon caved and the next two days that he saw Deidara, they were very busy with after school… Activities.

But the blond never blamed him about it, knowing that it was his fault in the first place.

"Well this is boring, so I'm gonna go out for a walk," Deidara yawned as he stood up and stretched, his shirt rising so you could see just a few inches of his stomach. The naked skin caught Sasori's eyes and Deidara gave a crooked smirk when he saw his lover's gaze.

"We aren't done, Deidara," Aya scolded half-heartedly, snapping the art teacher out of his trance.

"It's fine, he isn't really needed here in the first place," Sasori said with a wave of his hand before adjusting his glasses to looked over the progress report once more.

Deidara shrugged and walked to the door leading outside so he could go on his walk. Deidara's Father sighed and looked back at the redhead apologetically. "I'm sorry for his behavior, but he's going through his own rebellious phase or something."

The art teacher looked over the frames of his glasses and shook his head. "Don't bother, I'm used to it by now."

"Well that's a shame," Aya muttered. "Can we look at some of Deidara's projects? He never brings them home anymore and we would like to see them."

Sasori nodded and stood up, taking off his glasses and placing them on his desk. He walked over to a closet to the right side of the room, away from his desk with was by the far left, his office behind it.

He got his keys out and unlocked the cupboard to see many paintings and drawing laying horizontally over each other but with everything still organized. He ran his fingers over the shelf in front of him and scanned at a few, trying to the find the blond's. He took out three of his works and brought them back to his parents.

"I keep some students old projects to use as examples, good or bad," He said shrugging before sitting down.

The parents took the artwork and Aya eyed them carefully but she seemed delighted with what she saw. Sasori did remember that the blond mentioned that his mother was an artist herself but she seemed to be one that admired anything that had effort put into it. It wasn't like that in Sasori's case.

"This is one that Deidara did last semester, where he had to chose an abstract picture and repaint it but using opposite colors." The teen struggled with that and Sasori remembered him asking for help but he refused to give any because he was grading papers. No sex for three weeks.

"It's done very nicely, especially the blend," Aya mused, running her fingers over the work. Her husband, whose name Sasori didn't know, was nodding in agreement but it seemed he would make a comment like "Pretty." He seemed like a boring man in Sasori's opinion, with his greying black hair and light blue eyes.

"And Deidara didn't finish this one properly, so I use it as a bad example for rushing." The art teacher pointed to the next painting, one that looked like an attempt at Van Gogh but the lines were too sloppy and barely coordinated. It was supposed to be a lake and field but it looked like barf in Sasori's opinion.

"Well he could have done better." Aya looked at the other one painting and raised a brow. "What's this one supposed to be of?" She turned the thick paper to Sasori who put on his glasses so he could access everything quicker.

He remembered that painting very well. When the blond was still sixteen, just two months before his birthday, he was given the assignment to paint something that inspired him. The theme was supposed to be something with nature and Sasori remembered what the blond drew.

There was no nature. Everything was dead, the only living thing there was a small red scorpion, venom dripping off his tail dangerously. The dead thing laying beside it was a white bird, purple venom dripping from his neck, mixing with blood.. Everything else that was dead was just plants and the blond said it was nature.

That was the first time that Deidara really caught Sasori's attention and the teacher called him in the next day. That afternoon, they had sex for the first time and more meetings happened afterwards.

"Anything the student wanted to paint," Sasori lied smoothly.

"Hm? I just find it strange is all, but what isn't with Deidara anymore, right?" She asked with a laugh. "Actually… we wanted to ask you about something," Aya said, putting down the papers.

Sasori raised a brow and took the papers back. "Yes?"

"Well, Takao and I have been noticing… bruises on Deidara. Sometimes when he's changing in his room and leaves his door open we see the bruises and they're even on his neck," Aya said, motioning with her hand where she had seen the marks. "Do you know if he's being bullied, or have you seen anything?" She asked worriedly. "Because it's well known that he… Well he-"

"Likes men," Tadao finished and Aya nodded.

"And we think that may cause him to be picked on."

Sasori hummed thoughtfully and shook his head. "I'm sorry but I haven't seen any bullying going around. Many people like Deidara and very few would harm him." He almost sighed in embarrassment, not that he was ashamed for making those marks, but the fact that the two adults didn't know what hickeys looked like. He almost suggested that the blond may have a partner that he hasn't mentioned but wouldn't that point all the attention towards him who suggested it?

"Well that's reassuring to hear but I don't know if something is happening and he's not telling us. He talks to you doesn't he?" Aya asked and Sasori gave her a questioning look. "Well he says that he is your teacher assistant and he is working on an art project with you, am I right?"

Sasori nodded and stood up. "We're about half-way done with it, if you would like to see," He said, motioning for the parents to get up. Aya and Tadao nodded and they walked to the back table. Sasori's eyes widened when he saw that Deidara's little brother had moved to that table, crayons in hand. He walked over briskly and practically shoved the young boy out of the way to see the ruined art project.

He and Deidara had just got done with their light sketches and were planning on painting but they were covered by crude drawings by the blond's yougner brother. "Oh my," Takao said as he stood by the redhead who was glaring at the ruined canvas before turning to the older male.

"Please watch your son next time so he does not get into things that are not his," Sasori said sternly and the man looked shocked at the demand.

"Excuse me? If you didn't want your thins ruined then you shouldn't have given him the crayons."

"Your other son did that," Sasori corrected. He sighed harshly and ran a hand through his hair. At the moment, Deidara walked in and realized that everyone was by the back table. He saw his lover's pissed and annoyed expression and he blanched. He practically ran over to the table and saw that all of his, and his teacher's, work was ruined.

"What the hell, Akira, un?!" He turned to his little brother, who's big hazel eyes widened with tears. He began to whine before sobbing, causing Sasori to rub his eyes in irritation.

"Don't yell at your brother, Deidara," Aya scolded before picking up the crying six-year-old and placing him on her hip. "You should have been more careful and put away your work if you didn't want it to be touched."

"We shouldn't have to do that when this is my classroom. I don't mean to be rude, but please watch your son next time," Sasori requested before looking over the canvas once more. "We need to start over as soon as possible because it's due for the art show in two weeks."

"Wait, so Deidara has to stay after school some more?" Aya asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and it would help if we got a head start now," Sasori said smoothly and the blond practically shivered. He looked at his Danna, knowing that something bad was going to happen to him because of this ordeal.

"But we have a dinner to go to-"

"Talk about it amongst yourselves, but I should let you know that this project it worth half Deidara's overall grade this semester, so if he even gets a B on this, that will bring his grade down significantly." Sasori went back to his desk and found another paper for the parents. "A copy of his progress report," He said and Takao took the paper before folding it and putting it in his back pocket.

Deidara bit his lip and wondered if his Danna was lying. There was no art project in the class that was worth have of your grade for a whole semester. He saw his parents mulling it over and they agreed that the blond could stay at school to work. Deidara didn't decline in any way, knowing that punishment would come to him sooner or later.

"Be home by eight, Deidara, all right?" Aya shifted her son on her hip who was still clinging to her desperately.

"Yeah, yeah," The blond muttered.

The mother nodded and her family left leaving the teacher and student along. Sasori was staring at the canvas again and Deidara gave his best apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Danna, un." He got behind the redhead and wrapped his arms around his waist, his face to the redhead's neck.

Deidara felt the pair of hands touch his own before they were grabbed roughly so the blond would let go. Sasori walked over to his desk leaving Deidara there confused. The teen was sure that he was going to be "taught a lesson" by the teacher but he was ignoring him. "Danna?"

"You're going to go get a canvas from the art store in Iwagakure because your little brother destroyed this one," Sasori said as he sat down in his desk chair before putting on his glasses. "And while you're there, you're going to buy some art supplies that I am low on. I'm printing the list up right now." He began tapping away at his laptop and Deidara just stood by the back table dumbfounded.

"What, un?"

"Oh and take the ruined canvas to the dumpster outback; I have no use for it anymore," Sasori finished before the printing started to whirr to life. He twirled his chair around and picked up the paper from his own personal printer. "Here you go." He held out the paper and Deidara stared at it before taking a few cautious steps forward.

Taking the paper into his hand he read it and his eyes widened. "Holy shit, you need all of this?"

"There's another side as well," Sasori said in a monotonous tone as he began tapping away at his laptop again. "I need all of that as soon as possible to prepare for the activities tomorrow so get to it."

"Uh, okay, where's the money?"

The redhead looked up coldly. "Well it's in your wallet. If not, then go get some, I don't care."

"Wait, so you expect me to buy all of this, un?" Deidara held the paper in the art teacher's face and Sasori scoffed before pushing it away.

"Yes, I've already said that. It's your punishment, but if you want to atone for your actions in some other way… I'd be glad to help."

Deidara gulped as Sasori had a predatory look in his eyes. Options: Buy a shit load of art stuff, or get raped. "Fine, God dammit," He muttered. He pat his pockets to make sure that he had his keys and nodded once he heard the small _chink_. "Can I have a goodbye kiss, un?" Sasori didn't look up from his laptop and Deidara pouted. "Fine, I'll be back soon."

"Canvas," Sasori called and the blond moved to the back table to get rid of the said object.

"Bye, un."

The teacher sighed as the teen was finally gone and he could get to work. It was bad enough that their artwork was now ruined, but now they had to start over.

He had gotten out his grade book to enter in grades that he had gotten behind on due to his constant attention towards his lover and he wished that he wasn't so clingy. Though they hadn't been able to have another "lesson" because he was trying to catch up on grading.

He had to look at all of the ceramics students exposed coil pots and the painting students lessons on different painting techniques. It was a pain but it had to get done. Unfortunately he had to teach the classes again and Deidara seemed happy to help out with students who wanted to stay after school.

A lot of time when clay could not be reused even with a days of soaking Sasori let the blond blow it up with a few students. He had learned over many years that most people who worked with ceramics were pyromaniacs. (A/N: My art teacher likes to blow up unusably clay.)

Sasori quickly snapped out of his daze and began entering grades into the school system. After two hours of grading and doing things around the classroom, Deidara slammed open the door and practically stomped to the table in front of Sasori's desk.

The blond glared at the art teacher as he set down four bags of art supplies onto the table. "Are you going to pay me back at all?"

"Nope," Sasori replied as he sat back down at his desk so he could check over his schedule for the next day. "Now you know how I feel after the school cut out a major part of the art budget. I have to pay for everything myself."

"Well do I get something for going through that hell?"

"Why would I give you something if you took two hours to get a few art supplies. Iwagakure is only a half-hour away."

"I'll freaking tell you why I was late, un," Deidara snapped as he stood in front of his teachers desk, both hands on it so he could lean forward. "The whole store was packed and it took forever to find a parking spot. I had to fight for some yarn with old ladies which almost caused me to get stabbed my knitting needles. The checkout lines were moving a mile an hour and I got pulled over for speeding on the way back. You wanna know by how much I was speeding, un? Two fucking miles," Deidara growled. "So now I have to pay off not only your art bill which is nearly three hundred dollars, but a speeding ticket as well, un."

Sasori stared at the blond and held open his hand for the blond to see. "Do you see anything in my hand?"

Deidara's expression fell and he shook his head. "No…"

"Behold, the amount of fucks I give. Now you either have a choice of wedging some clay for class tomorrow or starting on the project again."

Deidara scowled and got off the desk. "The canvas is in my car," He muttered before stepping out again.

Sasori sighed and watched to blond leave. He honestly didn't want to make him mad all the time but he had to expect this by how badly he screwed up.

A minutes passed by and Deidara walked in with the blank canvas. He got out his own drawing utensils and began working as Sasori began turning off his laptop. Afterwards he moved to the four shopping bags and looked inside to see if the blond had gotten everything. He did and the redhead was beginning to feel just a little guilty for making his boyfriend go shopping for his classes.

Sasori began putting everything away before going over to the canvas to see Deidara quickly sketching his part of the project again. "You know what I'm going to be drawing right?"

"Yes, un." Deidara didn't bother to look up as he concentrated on the canvas.

"Well since I'm already drawing your part and you're drawing mine why don't we go ahead and paint them as well."

"Why're you changing your mind?" Deidara asked, now looking up.

The teacher shrugged and got a pencil from the blond's art-kit. "I wanted to try something new. So basically we're going to be doing all the work ourselves but it's not going to be our idea."

Deidara looked back at the canvas and began sketching again. "Sure," He huffed out.

Sasori frowned just barely and looked at what the blond was working on. He placed a hand on his lower back but the teen didn't even react. "If you push any harder the lines will be visible when you paint over them," Sasori advised.

Deidara rolled his eyes and loosened up his hand before drawing again. "Thanks, but shouldn't you get working as well, un?"

"Yes, but I wanted to see how you were doing." Sasori took his hand off the blond and got to work on his side.

Two hours later it was time for the both of them to get home and they had almost got done with the first sketches. Deidara had groaned as he put his hands on his back and arched forwards, a pop sounding through the quiet room. "Damn, we need to get an easel for this or something, un."

Sasori, who had been rubbing his shoulder sighed in agreement. "Yeah and we totally have the money for that." He moved to the table to put the canvas away but Deidara was already walking out of the room. "Fine, see you later, brat."

"Whatever, Danna, un." Deidara walked out of the classroom and went to his car. The classroom had three exits, one that led to the hall to get to the rest of the Art Center and one that led straight outside. The other exit was actually the clay room where there was a kiln, a few throwing wheels, and a wedging table. There were other tables as well like clay projects in progress or a greenware table. The clay room had an exit that went outside, and an exit that led to another art room which wasn't Sasori's.

The art teacher put the canvas away and began to lock everything up in the room. Afterwards, he made sure that all exits were locked before leaving through the one that led straight outside. It was already eight-thirty but it wasn't too dark due to Summer rolling around soon. He walked over to his car to see Deidara standing by it nonchalantly.

"Yes, Iwa?" Sasori asked as he got to the drivers side to unlock the door. Deidara rolled and pulled the teacher towards him by his shirt. He pulled him down for a kiss and Sasori exhaled through his nose before pulling away. "Brat, we're in public, someone can see us," He scolded.

The blond smoothed the redhead's shirt by running his hands down his chest. "No one is at school this late."

"Yes, so it can attract more attention."

Deidara pouted and crossed his arms. "It's been two days since you haven't payed any special attention to me, so sorry if I wanted a kiss."

Sasori sighed and gave the blond a chaste but strong kiss. "There, now get home before I get a call from your parents saying that I work you too hard." The blond slowly began to smirk and the art teacher just rolled his eyes. "Go home, brat."

"'Kay, see you, Danna, un!" Deidara practically skipped to his car which was in another parking lot and Sasori shook his head.

"Brat."

-Morning-

Deidara practically ran to his first period class, mentally yelling at himself for trying to get in last minute homework. He had completely forgot about his history test in the morning because he had been so preoccupied with his collaboration with his teacher.

He ran into the classroom and sat down in his seat, the bell ringing only a few moments later. The teacher began to pass out tests and Deidara sighed in relief, but stopped once he realized that he barely got to study.

Even though this was his last semester in high school it didn't mean that he was going to have easy and laid back classes the whole time. As he worked on the test he chewed on the tip of his eraser, an old habit that Sasori thought was disgusting.

An hour later, mostly everyone was done with the test but Deidara was stuck on the last essay question. As he rubbed his head in irritation he heard two girls a few desks over talking above a whisper.

"Did you know that Mr. Akasuna has a girlfriend?"

The blond's interest was almost immediately piqued and he leaned a little closer to the girls. "Like I'm going to believe that. This is another rumor, like the choir teacher going out with one of his students."

"Well yeah _that _was a a lie because it was a student. Any teacher who goes out with their student is just stupid- but whatever," The first girl snapped hastily. "But I swear that I saw Akasuna walking through Sunagakure with a girl last week. They were out getting coffee and but I only got a glimpse of them."

Deidara saw the other girl looked skeptical, her lips slightly pouted. "I still don't buy it. How do you even know it was him?"

"What other guy has flaming red hair? Plus he's my cousin so I think I know what he looks like."

"He probably dyes it," The skeptical one said and Deidara almost smirked. No he did not die his hair, that was for sure.

"That's not the point, I know it was him and he was with some girl. I bet you anything that she was his girlfriend."

"You forget that no one would go out with someone that mean."

Deidara rubbed the back of his neck and gave a stressed smirk. Sometimes he wondered how he got attracted to such a bastard as well but in the end it didn't even matter.

"Well he can be nice, he just doesn't like to show it. I've seen people like that."

"Okay, if this person really exists what does she look like?" The girl crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair as her friend stumbled over her words.

"W-well I was kinda far away, but she looked… Uh, she had long blond hair, that was all I could tell but they seemed to be talking like friends or something-"

"Yeah, friends."

"Shut up! They looked like a couple so I bet they are!"

"Yamanaka-san, Sabaku-san, please be quiet. Students are still taking the test."

Deidara's eyes widened and he looked at the clock on the wall to see that he had five minutes left to finish the test. He panicked and quickly scrawled down his best answer before looking it over for any mistakes but in no time the bell rang and he had to turn in his test the way it was.

"How'd you do, Deidara?"

The blond turned to his right to see Ino and Temari about to walk out of the door and he gave a sheepish grin before rubbing the back of his neck. "Not so good, un," He admitted.

Ino sighed and looked at the blond harshly. "Well maybe you should have studied," She said in a scolding tone.

"Yeah, but I barely have time for that anymore." He looked at his cousin's skeptical face and shrugged.

"Oh, you're Sasori's T.A., right? Do you know if he's going out with anyone?" Temari asked enthusiastically.

Deidara gave a thoughtful look and shrugged once more. "Just because I'm his teacher assistant doesn't mean that he'll spill his life story. Guy doesn't talk about his life much, but that's obvious, un."

Temari pouted in annoyance and crossed her arms. "Whatever, I know what I saw." She looked at the clock and swore, "Shit, I'm late for my next class. Let's go, Ino." She grabbed her friend's wrist and dragged her away.

Deidara smiled softly and walked to his next period which was being Sasori's T.A.

He moved to the other part of the school where the art center was and got to his favorite teacher's class. As he stepped in he saw students talking normally and he unconsciously wondered when the student's stopped being so afraid. He saw Sasori sitting at his desk tapping away at his laptop and he walked up to his grinning.

"What do you need me to do today, Da-"

"The students suck at wedging clay so when class starts, show them how to do it properly."

Deidara's grin fell and he sighed before putting his backpack next to the desk assigned to the T.A. The desk was really just a foot away from Sasori's but when Deidara annoyed him (which was most times) he would literally kick it away and Deidara was stuck by the art student's lockers.

"You know I'm not supposed to be teaching them, un." He sat down in his seat and Sasori cast him a sideways glance before looking back at his laptop.

"I don't want to risk getting this shirt dirty. Clay stains are a pain to get out of white."

Deidara scoffed. "Just roll up your sleeves and give the demo. Is there anything else you actually need me to do, un?"

Sasori sighed and leaned back in his chair before looking at the blond. "Go get me some coffee-"

"And we've already discussed that I can't go off compass unless it's lunch time. I got in trouble last time I got you coffee."

"Good, as long as I didn't, there's nothing to worry about."

Deidara shook his head and put one foot up onto his desk. "Do you need me to fill up pallets for the painting class, un?"

"They can do it themselves," Sasori sighed.

"You say that they waste too much paint." The blond stood up and stretched lightly just as the bell rang. "I'll show them how to wedge clay again but you're giving them the demo for their pots and that's that, un." Deidara got out a spare ponytail and tied his hair into a bun along with his bang. He began walking to the clay room and Sasori continued to watch him, mostly paying attention to how his hips swayed.

"Danna needs to pay attention to his work, not his brat," Deidara muttered loud enough for the art teacher to hear. He had turned to get something out of a shelf as he cast Sasori a sideways glance, a seductive smirk plastered on his lips.

Sasori leered at him before turning back to his laptop to get a specific demo out.

Deidara chuckled and moved to the art room. They were working with red clay that day so he got some red clay out of a bag and began wedging it. Most students were already at the wedging table working on their clay but Deidara had to show them once more and how to do it properly.

He began kneading the clay expertly, something that he had started practicing four years ago and he considered himself an expert now.

He saw some confused kid eyeing the crowded table and moved to the white side but Deidara quickly corrected him and told him that that side was only for the white clay. "Wait your turn to wedge your clay, un. It should only take people two minutes to warm up the clay, but after that, leave so other people can work."

"Eh, Deidara, I can't get it right," A girl, two years his junior whined as he forearms were covered in the wet substance. "It's already been two weeks since we've been doing this but I'm no good." She pouted and Deidara gave a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that you will get better. Would you like me to show you how to do it exactly, un?" He suggested as he moved out of the way for a waiting boy to wedge his own clay.

"Y-yes please!" Her face was flushed deeply, but she looked determined to get better.

Deidara continued to smile as he moved to the girls spot so he could show her how to knead the clay correctly. After a minute he let her have a go at it and he grinned. "That's better. Keep on working at it and you'll be better than Mr. Akasuna," He motivated.

The girl raised a brow and looked skeptical. "I thought he doesn't like working with clay."

"Exactly, so anyone is better than him," Deidara teased with a rude grin as he stared at the doorway. The other kids laughed along with the blond, most of them making more comments.

"I like to see arrogant students who think they know what they're doing. It's easier to put them in their place." The teens stopped laughing and paled as they saw the art teacher walking into the room. He was rolling up his sleeves, his usual aloof expression plastered onto his face.

"W-we didn't mean it," A boy said, holding up his dirtied hands in defense.

Deidara was still grinning as he looked at the redhead. "I did, but I was really just testing you guys. You would really look down on your own teacher? That's harsh," He sighed before walking away to clean up his hands.

"D-Deidara," The girl from before whined.

"Stop with your conversations and get back to your seats so I can show you your next project," Sasori demanded and all of the kids tried to scramble out of the clay room at once.

Deidara chuckled as he washed his hands under the lukewarm water. "You would purposely sabotage those kids, brat? Isn't that harsh?" Sasori asked as he grabbed a ball of red clay about two times bigger than his fist.

"Yeah, they need to learn their place, un." Deidara looked at his Danna and grinned once more. "I'm helping you, aren't I?"

"Not needed," Sasori said as he left the room.

Deidara chuckled and wiped his hands on some paper towels before grabbing a small piece of white clay. It wasn't enough to get his hands dirty again so he wasn't too worried about any mess. He walked back into the class room and fell back into his chair, putting his feet up onto his desk.

He watched his redheaded teacher work on the clay and it seemed that they would be making a type of pot or vase but they were starting off with coils before smoothing them out. He worked fluently while also being efficient when rolling out the coils and Deidara saw the same girl struggling to make the first coil to roll up for the base.

The blond messed with his clay a little in his hands, squeezing it every once and a while as he contemplated on what to make. After Sasori had done three coils in under five minutes he wiped his hands on a nearby cloth before staring at his students. "Get to work, this is due in five days. Iwa-san, clean this up."

Deidara rolled his eyes and set his clay down onto his desk. He moved to the front of the classroom where the art teacher would do his clay demons on a small desk. He picked up the clay used and moved to the clay room to put it back in the bag for someone to reuse before going to clean the desk.

After a minute he was back in his chair and now turning his clay into a small bird. "Need me to do anything else?" He looked at his Danna who was looking at his computer seriously. Deidara realized he was looking at different art projects for them to do and rolled his eyes. "Do you have another lessons planned out yet or are you going to ignore me, un?"

"Brat, you have school to think about. I've been thinking about limiting you to once a week so your grades don't go down again." Sasori didn't even bother to look away from the screen and Deidara scoffed before turning back to his clay.

"Well I'm not the one who is going to break, just letting you know that."

"Sure, says the idiot who comes to my house wanting to have sex the whole time." Sasori closed his computer and stood up to get something unknown by the blond. "Since I don't want to grade total shit, walk around and help students who need it."

"Aw, you think that with my help it won't be shit?" Deidara stood up and smirked up at the older male who walked around his desk to go back to the clay room.

"I said total shit, don't flatter yourself, brat."

The teen shrugged and walked around the classroom, still messing with the clay in his hands. Most students just raised their hands for help but a few would just call the blond from across the classroom if they had to. The coiled pots were to be smoothed after each circle was added on and Deidara pitied the kids who had Sasori for ceramics. The redhead was malicious when it came to grading and if each coil was not even and uniform then the best grade the student could get would be a C.

"Deidara," A student called and the blond looked over to see the same girl from before. He couldn't necessarily remember her name and she looked like an average girl so he didn't know her very well.

He walked over and smiled. "What's up, un?"

"Uh… I can't get the base right, the clay keeps on breaking," She said as she pointed to the mess of clay on her area of the desk. The other three people at her table weren't even bothering to help and Deidara sent them a small scowl.

"Well there's probably not enough water in there so you can go back and wedge it again once you've got some water on it. Or you can add water on it now but you'll just make a mess, un." The girl bit her lip and stood up with a kind smile.

"I'll just get up and do it. Thanks, Deidara," She said enthusiastically and Deidara returned the countenance.

"No problem." He moved out of the way and let the young teen wedge her clay once more. She smiled back at him just as Sasori walked out of the clay room with different types of handmade creations in his arms.

She realized that someone was in front of her and quickly stuck her hands, which were full of clay, to brace herself. Sasori had already stopped by this point, now irritated, but she had not and had taken another step, actually shoving the teacher with her dirtied hands.

The redhead almost dropped the two pots in his arms and the teen looked up at the art teacher who was glaring daggers at her. "Please watch where you are going, Suzuki-san and especially if you are carrying something."

She had already paled when she saw the taller person but when she looked in front of herself, she saw her hands had gotten red clay all over the male's white shirt. The excess clay that fell from her hands actually fell onto his black slacks before sliding to the floor. The girl then turned white and moved away slowly.

"I-I-I am so, so, so, so sorry," She stuttered, a string of apologies spilling from her lips, making Sasori's eye twitch in irritation.

"Get more clay and get back to work," He ordered before moving to the front of the room to set the vases down. The whole class was silent and even Deidara was staring at his lover, wondering what he was going to do next. The redhead turned his head sharply and glared at all of them. "I don't think I told any of you to stop working."

All of the students looked down at their desks and began working once more. Deidara sighed and moved back to his desk, now setting down a half-finished bird.

"I'm guessing you're going to change, un?"

Sasori turned to the student, his expression still threatening. "Yes, I am not going to be wearing this for the rest of the day."

Deidara shrugged and sat down in his swirly chair. "Do you want me to help?" He murmured and Sasori ignored it as he left to his shared office where Deidara guessed he had some spare clothes.

The door closed and the whole room went silent. After a few moments whispered conversations began to spark up and Deidara watched in amusement as all of the students began talking about Suzuki-san and what Sasori was going to do to her.

A few minutes passed by and the office door suddenly opened up. All of the students shut up immediately and gawked at the teacher.

Sasori scowled at all of them and they looked at their projects once more. Deidara smirked as he watched the redhead walk to his desk. "I haven't seen you in real clothes for a while. How does it feel to wear something besides cardboard, un?"

The art teacher didn't answer as he put on his glasses to read over something. "Go into my office and get the stack of papers on my desk. File that."

Deidara sighed and checked out his teacher once more. He actually looked normal wearing jeans and a regular t-shirt. All that needed to be taken away was the glasses and perfect posture. Minus his evil glare, he would look like the average teen.

"Get to work, brat," Sasori called out and the blond rolled his eyes before getting up to go to the office.

-Afterwards-

Deidara scratched his head in irritation, not realizing that he was messing up his hair. He was having more problem with his pre-calculas homework than usual and he began wondering when it got so confusing. He couldn't study much anymore due to him being busy with art but it was affecting his grade.

When he was going to ask the teacher a question the bell rang and the blond sighed in annoyance before packing up all of his things. Luckily it was Friday so he could work on it over the weekend, if Sasori didn't force him to work on their project.

Deidara quickly packed up his things and said a farewell to his friends before going to the art building. He saw students practically running from Sasori's classroom and Deidara wondered if Sasori was still upset about the clay. None of the students bothered to use any exit other than the one that led straight outside so the eighteen-year-old went into the building to get to his lover's classroom.

When he entered it was empty except for the teachers sitting at his desk, typing away at his laptop like usual but with almost enough force to start breaking the keys.

"Danna?"

"Don't," Sasori snapped, not bothering to look up but he did pause his typing. "Do not call me that."

Deidara narrowed his eyes and stood in front of his teacher's desk. "What the hell did I do to piss you off, un? I can leave if you're going to be a prick about a little mess."

Sasori then looked up and glared at the blond, but there was something else hidden behind the brown orbs. Doubt, uncertainty? Deidara almost saw worry but the older male quickly covered it up.

"Tell me the truth." Deidara looked confused but the teacher just got out his keys and unlocked a drawer in his desk. He took out a large yellow envelope and held it in his hand. "Have you told anyone?" He looked threatening but serious and Deidara almost shivered from the stare.

"What? Don't be stupid, I didn't tell anyone, un. Why're you-?" Sasori tossed the envelope on the desk and over two dozen papers fell out. Deidara eyed them and picked one up, his eyes widening. "The hell…?"

The blond was staring at a picture of him and his lover kissing by the redhead's car. He moved to the next paper to see the both of them on the teacher's couch cuddling. He moved through the pictures rapidly, his shock fading but his rage rising. The pictures led from a kiss to something more and more and Deidara quickly threw the pictures onto the desk.

"Do you have people watching us or something, un? Is this some sick fetish of yours or something because if it is- Ow! Bastard, un!"

Sasori had hit the blond with a rolled up newspaper and he was glaring even fiercer. "I did not do any of those things," He growled between clenched teeth. "I found this envelope on my desk when I left for my lunch break. I even locked the room but someone got in put that on my desk." He put his hands on the desk, almost to keep himself up.

Deidara was rubbing the sore spot on his head but he stopped when he saw his lover's countenance. He was trying to not let it show but he was worried, he was afraid. "Is there a note or anything, un?"

"No, just the pictures," Sasori answered before clenching his hands into fists.

Deidara glanced down at the remainder of the photos and saw one of him on Sasori's desk with the redhead over him. He had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming and swearing but there was no use even if he did do that.

"Well who in the hell would do this then?"

Sasori shook his head and began putting all of the papers back into the envelope. "No idea, but they've obviously been doing this for a while. Some of these pictures aren't even from this year."

Deidara tried taking a deep breath but he couldn't find himself doing anything but standing there, hating whoever it was who had watched him and his lover. Sasori had put the envelope into his laptop bag which also acted as a briefcase before looking at the blond. His face was set to a scowl of disgust but a blush was spread across his cheeks and Sasori was sure that he was embarrassed. He was staring at the floor, not wanting to meet his gaze and Sasori sighed before walking around the desk to get the teen's attention.

"Don't get too upset over this. This person obviously wants something from us to be showing us this, so just-"

"This is sick," Deidara spat viciously now looking up at his Danna. "Whatever this creep wants, it's not going to be good so why don't we just find him and beat him up or something?"

Sasori looked unamused and he ran a hand through his hair slowly. "Of course you would be the one to want to do something rash. One, we're not going to beat up this person because they probably have more photos of us and can use it against us like they are trying to do now. Be calm and think rationally." He looked down at his student who was staring back for a few moments, his angered expression falling.

"What am I supposed to do then, un? I can think all I want but that won't do shit," He muttered now looking down.

Sasori frowned lightly and grabbed his student's chin so he would look at him. "No, we will do something. We will wait and I am sure they will come forward because they obviously want something. We may not be able to give it to them but we may find out what to do next."

Deidara looked dejected but he nodded anyway. "... This friggin' sucks," He muttered.

The redhead nodded his head in agreement and moved away from his student. "Yes, it does but what I think would help right now is to stay away from each other." Deidara looked shocked and Sasori sighed. "It'll just be for a little while but I think it would be best if you just went home right now."

"What about the project, un? We have to get that done as soon as possible and-"

"I know that but we can't really be seen together anymore." Sasori moved to his desk and sat down. "Just go home and do what you would usually do, all right?"

Deidara clenched his fists and glared at the ground. "I'm not that useless," He muttered.

Sasori almost rolled his eyes but he realized a sigh instead. "Well right now you are. We have to be patient and wait."

"Yes, because that is totally your motto," Deidara mocked as he looked at his Danna, a half-smirk on his lips. "I guess I'll see you later then. Bye, Danna, un." The blond gave a slight wave and left the classroom.

The art teacher let out a large breath and leaned back into his chair, exhausted. Whoever was doing was was seriously messed up.

**Well I finally rewrote this but I made it shorter because the original version continued even further but I added in the classroom scene for fun. I'm glad I finally got this freaking thing done over a month of waiting =.="**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Review?**


	3. Who is it?

"If you don't eat your breakfast, Deidara, it's going to get cold."

Deidara looked up from the smoothie his mother made him and he eyed the woman. She was looking through some papers and Deidara assumed it was for the new class that she was teaching at Konoha University soon. She was by the counter where she had left her papers to look through later on when she had the time.

"It's a smoothie, Mom, it can't get any colder, un," He muttered wishing that it wasn't Saturday so he could see Sasori normally.

"Well drink it before it goes bad," She corrected as she looked over at her eldest. "Look, Akira is already done with his so drink yours before he gets to it." She looked down at her papers once more and sighed.

Deidara looked across the table to see his little brother staring at him with his big hazel eyes. He rolled his own blue ones before sliding the drink over to him and standing up. "I'm going to my room, don't bug me, un."

"Eat your breakfast, Deidara." Aya turned to her son once more but he was gone and she gave a tsk before looking at her youngest son who was happily drinking the smoothie before crying about a headache.

Deidara nearly slammed his door shut the moment he entered his room, but he didn't want his parents to question him over his angry behavior. What could he say? "Someone found out about my secret relationship that you aren't supposed to know about." They would totally understand.

He fell onto his bed and buried his face into his pillow. After a few seconds of holding his breath, he finally let it go, his back falling from the action. He wrapped his arm around the pillow as he grabbed his phone with his other hand and brought it to his face.

He flipped the obsolete device open before searching through some previous messages. He clicked on one that didn't have a contact created, the phone number being displayed there instead. He tapped a quick question to the number and closed his phone when he saw it had sent.

Deidara rested his head against his pillow as he waited for a reply even though he didn't expect one. He didn't want to do what Sasori told him to do. Wait. He wasn't going to wait for someone to blackmail him, he wanted to find them and make them wish that they hadn't stalked him and his lover in the first place.

After a minute his phone buzzed and he flipped it open to see he had received a message.

_'Don't contact me.'_

Deidara almost raised a brow and scoffed before texting back that they shouldn't have to act like someone was watching them the whole time.

He didn't receive any more messages after that and he frowned to himself before sitting up. He heard his parents calling him and he sighed before leaving his room and going up some stairs to get to the where his parents were. "Yeah, un?" He saw both of his parents sitting in the living room and he arched a thin brow in question.

"Can you sit down for a moment, Deidara?" His mother asked as she gestured to the seat across from her. Takao was sitting next to his wife, looking stern and the blond slowly went over to his chair, wanting to know why his parents looked so serious.

His sat down and his eyes widened. They couldn't have known. They would have done something right away not talk to him about it, that's how his parents were. He stared at them and his mother took a small breath.

"We've been noticing some things, Deidara," She started slowly before shaking her head, deciding to get to the point. "Where did you get those bruises from?"

The blond almost sighed in relief once he realized his parents still didn't know but he wasn't off the hook yet. He had to make up a story for the hickeys on his neck even though they were barely visible by now. He had chided Sasori before to not mark him where people could see and the redhead said that was the point. Yeah, now he wouldn't even talk to him because of paranoia.

"Deidara?"

The blond snapped out of his daze and he looked at his parents. "Oh those, un? Well you know I'm a T.A. and when Mr. Akasuna is lazy he makes me teach the other students how to do things and this week he made me show them how to throw on the wheel. Some kid didn't have his clay stuck on and he turned it on full blast and I got hit in random spots, un." He shrugged and stood up. (A/N: This is practically impossible btw.)

"But we've been seeing these bruises for three weeks now," Takao said, looking skeptical.

Deidara rolled his eyes. "We don't have enough wheels for everyone to throw in just one day. We just started three weeks ago and all of the beginners suck at it so Mr. Akasuna and I usually get beat up. Even other kids throwing next to them get pelted with flying clay. If that's all then I'm just going back to my room, un." He stood up and Aya nodded.

"We're relieved to hear that it's not bullying but make sure that Mr. Akasuna goes easy on you all right?" Her eyebrows knitted in concern and Deidara almost laughed at the statement. "If he works you too hard just go to the office, okay? Or us for that matter."

Deidara waved his hand and he walked back to his room. "Yeah yeah, un."

When he walked back down the stairs where his bedroom was he was stopped by his little brother who was leaving his room. "Can you make me another coloring book, onii-san?" He stayed by his door almost fearing the blond.

Deidara sighed and ran a hand through his fringe. "I suppose, but when I have the time," He answered before going to his room. Really it was all of his fault that his and Sasori's collaboration got destroyed. He would usually sketch out things for Akira to draw on and when he saw the project he probably saw his work on it. Why not draw on it?

He fell back onto his bed and began considering doing any homework and decided it would be a good idea so he didn't get behind in school again.

He grabbed his backpack and got off his bed before going over to his desk. He set his books and his binder down on the desktop and sat down in his chair before turning on his lamp to get to work. He opened up his math book and stared down at the page before closing it and turning off his light. It seemed he couldn't get work done unless he was either pushed by a deadline or he wanted to do it, something like art.

He stood up and went back to his phone that was lying on his bed. He picked it up and texted his art teacher once more and began waiting for a reply. He knew that one wasn't going to come but just wanted to bug Sasori until he did reply back.

For the rest of the morning he tried working on homework while waiting for Sasori to reply. He never did and Deidara was getting pissed off because of his stand off behavior. It wasn't like this person was tapped into their phones.

He gave an irritated scoff and began texting friends, wanting to hang out. After a half hour of waiting he left his house, telling his parents goodbye briefly.

It wasn't out of the ordinary for him to call a random meeting and they usually got together at a restaurant to talk and hang out before going somewhere else like the mall. Though when he met up with his friends he didn't feel any better from being ignored.

All six of them were in a large booth and Deidara was getting annoyed rather quickly as Tobi, an immature freak, kept on blowing his milkshake up with his straw. "Why do you look so mad, Senpai? Did you want some of Tobi's milkshake?" He held the large cup in front of the blond's face and Deidara sneered at seeing the chocolate and whipped cream roll down the sides. He shoved the younger teen's hand away before the chocolate landed in his lap and he shook his head.

"No, Tobi, I don't want your damn food, un. Just leave me alone."

Pein, his friend who had graduated two years before raised a brow. "You're the one who called us here, Deidara. If you're going to be upset the whole time, don't take offense if we want to leave."

Deidara scowled lightly but then frowned. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm just bored, un."

"And pissed too. I haven't seen you this fucking mad since Tobi ate your homework."

The blond ignored his friend who had the mouth dirtier than a porta potty. "Yes, I'm also pissed because I am being ignored." He turned to smile sarcastically at the older teen who just ate a curly fry slowly.

"What do you want us to do about it, it's Saturday," Kisame muttered as he messed with a strand of his boyfriend's hair. Deidara looked over at them, seeing Itachi, the teen's boyfriend, glaring at him and Deidara returned the look mockingly before sticking his tongue out at him.

"You can go beat up my boyfriend for being a freaking prick," He answered once his little fit was done.

"Why are you dragging us into your personal life, Deidara? Before you wanted us out of it." Itachi swatted at Kisame's hand and narrowed his eyes at him dangerously.

Deidara scoffed. "I'm not telling you to actually do it, Uchiha."

"So when do we actually get to meat your bf?" Kisame asked now looking at the blond who just scoffed and crossed his arms. He was trying to avoid eye contact which was a given considering the answer.

"Never, un."

"What's so bad about knowing, Senpai? Is he really ugly?" Tobi had his chin in his hands and was kicking his legs under the table immaturely which was really getting on Deidara's nerves.

"No, he's not ugly, Tobi."

"Then why is he secret?"

"Because Deidara's not supposed to be with him." The blond turned and glared at the other Uchiha, his showing eye narrowed in anger. "Leave it up to him to not follow the rules."

Deidara rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms. "Butt out, Uchiha, no one asked you."

Hidan groaned loudly and banged his head on the table. "Gee, this sure is fucking entertaining. Why don't I slit my wrists and see if I bleed out before you bitches stop…bitching."

Pein who had been flipping through one of the papers on the table raised a brow. "How many calories does it take to bang your head against a wall? Hidan, I'm sure you know the answer?"

"Fuck off, pincushion, I'm never in the freaking mood for you and your bullshit."

The older male rolled his eyes and turned towards the two teens fighting in front of him. "If you just called us here to complain then you're wasting our times, Deidara. What do you want?"

The blond turned to the graduate and calmed down enough to at least give a proper answer. "I just have nothing to do now. I can't go buy clay or art supplies because I got a speeding ticket and I had to buy other stuff which pissed my parents off. So they cut me off and now I barely have enough money for gas, un." He suddenly scowled. "And my freaking boyfriend is ignoring me now," He growled, his countenance turning to one of anger and frustration.

Kisame nodded and put his arms around the large booth so he almost touched Itachi's shoulders and the Uchiha narrowed his eyes dangerously. "So why is that? Did you piss him off?"

Deidara scoffed and looked over at the strangely colored male. "No, I do that every day, un." He stopped and bit his lip for a moment. Should he tell them the problem? He shook his head at even questioning it. Who would they tell in the first place? They were witnesses to him burning trees and littering explosive clay on his enemies lawn. If they didn't tell anyone about that, why would they care about his situation. "Someone found out about our relationship so now he's taking all precautions and he's not even texting me back, the bastard, un." He looked at his phone and realized he still didn't have any messages. Growling, he slammed it on the table making Tobi jump, almost dropping his milkshake on the blond in the process.

"So I'm guessing he's really old if this relationship is so secret," Itachi said with knowing eyes and Deidara narrowed his own blue ones.

"No, he's twenty-four, that's not old. Though he acts like a fucking forty-year-old so that's probably why he's ignoring me."

"Or he may have gotten tired of your relationship."

Deidara's eyes widened in surprise and anger and he grabbed Tobi's milkshake, the plastic (he refused to get an adult cup and requested a child's instead) slick with chocolate and whipped cream, before throwing it at the weasels shirt. The drink splattered onto Kisame as well and he swore loudly before grabbing some napkins to clean up the mess as the cup bounced to the floor.

Hidan stopped banging his head on the table to burst out into laughter while pointing at the red-eyed teen. "Ha! Looks like you got shit on, Uchiha!" The teen just glared darkly and he leaped over Tobi, nails clawing for the blond who yowled in pain before returning the gesture. "Oh fuck yeah! Cat fight!"

"Senpai!" Topi cried as he got stuck between the two males.

Pein's eyebrow twitched and he looked out at the restaurant to see the other customers staring at them. He looked back to see the two males baring teeth while pulling each others' long hair and his brow gave another twitch. He leaned across the table and pulled both of the ponytails upwards, causing both of them to yowl in pain but shut up afterwards.

"You two are behaving sniveling children," He accused and Deidara pouted lightly while rubbing his aching scalp while Itachi smoothed down his ebony locks which looked like a lawnmower had devoured it and spat back out. Pein glared at the blond with cold metallic eyes. "You should not get offended so easily when you know Itachi is only stating the possibilities of your relationship that you seem to hate." The blond sneered lightly but crossed his arms as he looked away. Pein then turned his attention to the Uchiha who was being comforted by his boyfriend. "And you should not be surprised if Deidara attacks you when you insult him like that."

Hidan stared at the man confused. "But you just fucking said to Blondie that it was okay for him to do that."

Pein narrowed his eyes at the albino who shut his mouth after that. "No, I did not I said he could state an opinion but told him not to be shocked when attacked. Listen, Hidan." The teen rolled his magenta eyes and began messing with a knife.

"Whatever, I don't care about Uchiha's opinions. They're full of shit anyway, un," He grumbled before standing up and kicking Hidan in the leg. "Let me out I'm going home," He ordered, his voice deep in authority. Sasori would talk to him like that when he was either pissed with him or when Deidara pushed him too far.

Hidan grumbled something but scooted out of the booth to let Deidara out. The blond didn't even say goodbye as he left the restaurant and he just headed to his car in a huff. He wanted to see Sasori and not be ignored. Even if they weren't going to do anything he just wanted to talk. _Actually _talk and try to figure out what they were going to do about their current situation. His friends were of no use so he really had no idea what to do.

But instead of leaving he sat in his car with his hands gripping the steering wheel, his head resting on the edge of it. But he didn't want to bother Sasori and be ignored even more. Maybe he would realize that their relationship was too dangerous and even though Deidara loved him it wasn't going to change a thing. Maybe he would get tired of it and end it saying that he wasn't going to deal with it anymore.

This wasn't the first time Deidara was having these thoughts and what Itachi said made his fear more real. The next to worse thing besides people finding out about his relationship was actually ending it. Even though this was Deidara's first boyfriend he didn't want another.

Taking a deep breath, he started his car and backed out of his parking space before driving out of the parking lot. Making a snap decision he began heading towards the city of Suna, not caring if it pissed Sasori off, he wanted to see him.

It was only a ten minute drive from where he was already at so he wasn't wasting too much gas to get there. When he arrived in his small neighborhood he parked a block away like usual and walked to his house but when he got there he saw that he wasn't home and swore under his breath. Though he may have just parked in the garage, he didn't know.

Ignoring the possible sign of wanting to be left alone, Deidara still walked up to the door and knocked on the wooden surface, trying to see through the square design of the window. After a minute he saw a redheaded figure walk up to the door and he stepped back incase the teacher had something to throw at him.

When Sasori saw him standing there he narrowed his eyes and he looked more angry than Deidara had seen him in a while. "Uh, hi, un." Deidara said grinning happily and took a step forward. "I-" The door was slammed in his face and he took a step back to prevent from getting hit. Blinking in shock he sighed and raked a hand back through his long locks. "Come on, Sasori, I just want to talk. Please, un?"

"Go away, Deidara," Sasori ordered before locking the door and leaving to go back from where he came from.

"I really just want to talk about this whole thing. Come on, Sasori." He began knocking again but Sasori wasn't responding at all. Even when Deidara had went around to his windows he found all of the blinds closed and his french doors in the back with shutters drawn and handles locked.

After Deidara sat outside for twenty minutes he realized Sasori really wasn't going to let him in and he headed back to his car to go home. "You're just giving up?"

He stiffened up and turned around to see an old woman on the sidewalk a few feet behind him. She was wearing a purple hat with a white flower and a purple sweater but her dress was yellow, making her short silver hair almost shine as he curled at the end making it reflect off the dress."Yeah…" He said cautiously. "My friend doesn't want to see me now so I'm leaving, un."

The old woman smiled and walked up to him before patting his arm. "He hasn't left his home since yesterday which is a shock. He usually does errands but on his way out I talk to him. Such a nice man," She sighed but then frowned. "He seems upset about something but I when I saw you coming I thought his mood would lighten because he would have company but he must be fairly upset." Shaking her head she looked up at the blond with crystal-like green eyes. "I think I've seen you around but he hasn't talked about you. He must have many friends with the way he is."

Deidara wanted to know if the woman got confused by the houses and he scratched the back of his head. "You're talking about Sasori, right? Mister grumpy, un?"

The woman giggled happily. "Well he's grumpy now but when he talks to me he is usually happy and polite. I think it's because he's lonely." Deidara must have looked confused because the woman sighed, her smile falling once more. "The boy has no family, did you know?"

The blond nodded. "But he has his grandmother and her brother. Even some cousins."

"Yes well he can't visit them often because of work. He took up a teaching job in Konoha for his grandmother's and granduncle's stay in nursing home and has no more time to really see them. That's how I met him, when I was sick but I got better and came back home." She beamed in happiness. "He really is a nice man but he seems to be in fix at the moment. Why don't you try again? He may open up let you in this time."

Deidara looked over at the house to see nothing had changed. Sighing he nodded. "I have nothing else to do today anyway, un." He walked up to the house, the old woman giving him a small smile of encouragement.

He knocked on the door again and rang the doorbell. Not a moment later it was flung open and papers were thrown at his face. "You see, brat? You see this?!" Sasori pointed to the papers on the ground and his eyes widened as he realized they were more pictures. "Because of you this freak won't leave me alone, so just go away…" Sasori's voice faded as his eyes traveled to the woman who stood on the sidewalk, glaring at him. "Do you know her?"

Deidara sighed and ran a hand through his hair again before kneeling and picking up the papers, trying to hide his disgust as they were more intimate than the ones from yesterday. "Sorry, un," He muttered before handing the papers over to Sasori roughly with a glare and walking off his porch to go to his car. The old woman was still glaring at the redhead but she followed Deidara in attempt to talk to him but he didn't stop or pause.

He got into his car, ignoring the old woman's protests for him to stop and started the engine before driving away from the curb.

When he had gotten home he looked at his phone and saw he hadn't received any new messages or calls. He sighed harshly, his hair moving away from his face when doing so. When he got home and out of his car, he was confronted by his crying brother running out of the house.

Giving a groan he rubbed his face and closed the door only to have the six-year-old run up to him sobbing. "Onii-san! There's a spider in my room!" He buried his face in his brother's leg and Deidara's eyebrow twitched until he began walking the boy finally letting go.

"Go ask mom to kill it, un," He grunted before moving down to his own room but the little boy wouldn't stop pestering him so he ended up looking for the spider and he nearly face-palmed with a frying pan when he saw what it was. "That's a _clay _spider, Akira. What are you doing with my clay spiders?" He turned around and put his hands on his hips while his little brother stared up at him with teary but blinking eyes.

"I didn't take it," He said softly. "Mommy was cleaning and saw it in the living room so she put it in here."

Deidara glared at him lightly. "Then why are you freaking out if it's not even real?"

The boys eyes up welled with tears and he began to wail again. "Because it's ugly and scary!"

Deidara pursed his lips and he pinched the bridge of his nose to think about what to say next. His whole day wasn't going very well and his idiot little brother wasn't going to make it even worse just because he was being a brat. He walked into the room and grabbed the spider that covered his whole palm. It was one of his smaller ones but it was still something.

Akira was now only sniffling at the door but once his brother was out of his room he ran in, glad that the ugly thing was out. Deidara just rolled his eyes, put the spider in his room, before heading back upstairs in hopes of finding his mother and asking her why she put the spider away when it was still drying out.

He found the blond at the kitchen table writing on some papers but when she heard him enter she looked up with mild surprise. "You're back early. Did you have fun?"

Deidara shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, I guess. Hey, did you put my clay spider in Akira's room?"

The woman puffed out her cheeks and blew the air out as she looked into a corner absently. "Maybe, I mean I've told you before that I told want those things in the living room, Deidara so I was just cleaning up and put it in a room downstairs."

The blond bit his lip and sighed before running his hands over his face. "I've told you before that it's harder for clay to dry downstairs because it's too humid. We have shelves in the living room that are good enough to let clay dry on them. I even put newspaper on the so nothing actually gets on the shelves, un."

The woman sighed and set down her pen. "Yes, you've told me that you can keep the house clean but I've told you that I don't want clay all over the house. When you buy your own house than you can leave clay wherever you want but not while you live here." Deidara scowled and shook his head before leaving the kitchen. "Don't leave anymore greenware out, Deidara," His mother called from the kitchen but he ignored her and went back to his room to actually do his homework.

-Monday-

Deidara tapped his foot against the floor impatiently as he waited for his first period class to be over. He had tried going to Sasori's art room but it was locked from all three doors and Deidara tried going through his office but the other art teacher said that he wasn't allowed to go in. The office was mostly Sasori's because the woman was only a part-time teacher and only taught three classes in the morning, never the afternoon.

Once he heard the bell ring he was out of his seat, knowing that he would only have half a minute at most to talk to Sasori before students actually began coming to class. But once he got to the classroom he saw his teacher at his desk per usual and just the look he sent Deidara made the blond's skin crawl.

"What?" He asked harshly and the teen nearly flinched if he wasn't so angry.

Deidara went over to the teacher's assistant desk which was completely on the other side of the room and he stood by the chair before glaring at Sasori. "Why move the desk?"

Sasori smiled bitterly, his glasses perched low on his nose. "I wanted a change of scenery."

The blond was being pushed over the edge and he slammed his book bag down on the desk loudly just as a student walked in. "You are being so fucking insufferable, un! When I did absolutely nothing too, Sasori!"

The teacher was standing by now, yelling as well. "_I'm _insufferable? You're the one who started this whole damn thing!"

More students began filing in no one going to their desk at all as they watched the student and teacher hash it out, not understanding what they were fighting about one bit. Though once the bell rang four minutes later the shouting stopped with some students from other classes peaking in, wanting to know what the noise was about. But one look from Sasori sent them running back to their teacher.

"Sit down and get to work. Now," Sasori ordered as he went into his shared office, slamming the door behind him.

The students sent Deidara a look and the blond gave them a glare that would even make the redhead bastard proud. The whole class period the teen sat at his desk on the other side of the room, smoldering as he stared at the wall. None of the students tried to walk up to him because once they did ask for help he would criticize nearly everything they did until they felt like garbage.

But afterwards he realized he was behaving just as badly as Sasori and that he needed to calm down. They hadn't had an argument this bad in… Well they never really argued over something like this so it was a first for Sasori to be pissed about this.

After half the class period was done Deidara was helping his peers once more and the art teacher waked out of his office, now composed though every student knew he was pissed beyond belief. The students who were wheel throwing had already started so he went to help them, not even bothering to tell Deidara to watch the class, instead completely ignoring him.

Though once the class period was done Deidara was packing up when he heard his art teacher calling for him to stay after for a moment. The blond scowled lightly but stayed after and once all the students were out Sasori sighed and ran a hand through his hair which resembled a bird's nest. For someone so organized you would think that he would at least make his hair.

As soon as the bell rang Deidara walked over to his teacher who was leaning against his desk with his arms crossed. "This is getting us nowhere," The older male admitted and Deidara snorted with an eye roll.

"No, really?" Sarcasm laced his voice and Sasori glared at him to knock it off. "Okay fine, what do you want to do about it then since you care so much now, un?"

The redhead didn't reply at first but he took another breath. "I've been trying to find out where these papers are coming from but even when I found them in my mailbox they were just shoved in with no envelope. Whoever this person is, they don't really care if someone else finds these papers."

Deidara's eyes widened and he swore. "What if my parents get something, un?"

"I doubt that our culprit would go to extremes and just tell someone outright." He sighed and ran a hand over his face before looking at the teen in front of him. "One thing I've noticed is that all of the papers were printed from school because of the code at the bottom. More specifically the printer in the classroom next door."

Deidara raised a brow. "What? The photography class? So Ms. Bem, un?"

Sasori swore under his breath and looked towards the ceiling almost asking God why he was stuck with the blond. "Christ, no, brat. A student of hers, at least I'm guessing that's it but it can be someone else just using her laptops and printer."

The blond nodded once he realized it but became enraged a second later once he realized he may actually know who was spying on him and his teacher. "Well why don't you go and look at her class list and see there is a student who hates-" Sasori glared darkly, "dislikes you enough to try and get blackmail on you."

"What about you, brat? I'm sure there are people who _dislike _you as well."

Deidara scoffed and rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. "No one hates me, Danna, un."

"Then don't come crying to me when you get made fun of for looking girly."

"I wasn't crying, I was pissed. Freaking clerk at the store was blind and thought that just because I have long hair automatically means that I don't have a dick, un," He exclaimed and before Sasori could reply a student for his next class walked in.

"Go to class, Deidara. We'll talk at lunch."

The blond frowned very lightly but just walked out in the end before another argument started.

-Later-

Before the blond could leave his literature class he was automatically dragged away by Hidan who said he wanted to eat lunch in the cafeteria that day.

"Hidan, I have to go and work for Mr. Akasuna or else he is going to drop my grade, un," He growled. He was a teacher assistant yes but they still had grades in the classes they worked in based on participation and he wouldn't be surprised if Sasori actually lowered his grade.

"Bitch, this isn't your pansy art class, he can't do shit."

Deidara groaned and got away from the albino long enough to get outside and the teen just swore at him before walking away.

The blond was walking towards the art center quickly, wanting to know what Sasori was going to do about their little freak.

When he got to the art room it was deserted like usual and he didn't blame the students who left as soon as they had the chance. It seemed that it would be a while until Sasori would calm down and if they resolved this whole issue maybe even sooner.

Deidara looked around and saw the redhead talking to the other art teacher in their shared office, the redhead giving a small laugh and the woman beaming up at him. The blond couldn't understand a word of what they said and he didn't care who his boyfriend talked to, it wasn't his life.

He sat down at his desk and thought about what they were going to do once they fixed this whole mess. Would their relationship go back to normal or would Sasori take the extreme caution and completely break it off with him?

Itachi's words came to his mind. But Sasori wouldn't end the relationship from boredom, he would have to have a better reason to get the blond off his tail.

Deidara's thoughts were interrupted when Sasori opened the door for the other art teacher to walk out. She was an average height for a twenty-three-year-old woman but she seemed much younger with her cheery aura around her. She had olive-tanned skin and chocolate curls that hung around her shoulders, and framed her heart-shaped face nicely.

"Oh, hello, Deidara," She greeted with a grin, her cheeks slightly flushed. She, like many other teachers addressed her students by their first names, but Sasori was very old fashioned. She looked up at her coworker and shrugged on her large bag. "Well I hope you have a good day, Sasori."

The man smiled back kindly and Deidara wanted to know the secret behind his weird mood changes. "You too, Mana."

She nodded and left the classroom to the hall and Deidara sighed before giving a stretch and sauntering up to the redhead who was now rubbing his temples beneath his glasses. Deidara plucked them off his face and the older male glared as the blond held them up to his face, his brows furrowed and eyes squinted. "It's fuzzy."

"No duh, brat, these," He said snatching the black-framed glasses back from the teen, "are for people who need them, but as you know I only need them to read." He crossed his arms and stared down at Deidara who was smirking. "Ready for some snooping?"

"Hell yeah, un."

Sasori nodded and moved to his desk. "I've already talked to Mana about us looking at some nature picture for our pictures and she gave us permission to look through her class-"

"Leave it up to you to make a spy mission boring, un." Deidara sighed and shook his head, moving over the redhead while giving a small grin. "At least you aren't pissed at me anymore."

"As much, brat." Sasori grabbed some keys and walked to his office the blond following. "Now we are just looking around at the laptops and recent prints on the printer as well as some cameras. We only have half an hour so don't waste time."

Deidara snorted. "Me waste time? Have you met me, un?

"Unfortunately," Sasori answered as they both entered the office and Deidara pursed his lips.

"Wouldn't it have been better to have sex in here," He mused quietly and Sasori shot him a glare.

"No, this is place is completely off limits to you in those times. I like this desk far better than the other one and this is also someone else's work space." They exited the small office only to enter the photography class. The teacher also taught a book arts and a graphic design class but those were the only three classes she wanted to teach.

Deidara nearly pouted. "Meanie, un. The desk hurts my back."

Sasori moved to the cabinets by the teacher's desk and got the keys out to unlock them. "Only a few students should have them checked out for a project that she mentioned so we can only look through a few cameras."

The blond nodded and grimaced. "I'm just wondering what sick kid wants to watch two guys fucking?"

Sasori glared wide-eyed and sighed harshly. "Don't say those things lightly, brat, someone could be listening," He scolded.

Deidara shrugged. "We don't even know if it's a student in the first place. What if it's Ms. Bem?" He flipped through a few papers on her desk and set them down before going over to some computer carts.

"Funny because she's trying to hook me up with her friend so maybe she does know." Sasori's monotonous voice broke seemed sharp and Deidara looked over at him with narrowed eyes.

"And what did you say, un?"

Sasori scoffed and turned to face the blond, a black camera bag in his hands. "I told her that I wasn't interested."

"And what of your sexual preference?" Deidara crossed his arms and Sasori rolled his eyes before setting the bag down and opening it up to get the camera out and look at it's memory.

Sasori didn't answer as he scrolled through the pictures. "... She was trying to set me up with her gay friend."

"Hmm," Deidara said while nodding. "And did you accept?"

Sasori looked up from the camera with a raised eyebrow. "Really? You're going to get all possessive now? Look, brat, we really don't have time for this. Like I said before, I told her I wasn't interested." He put down the camera and walked over to the blond with another camera bag. "Get to work while I see who has cameras checked out."

Deidara scowled and took the bag roughly before unzipping it and taking the camera out.

In the end they found nothing. Sasori had even cut the end of one of the photos he received to see that the code on the bottom showed the time, date and printer but it couldn't show what camera.

"Well we know that it was at least someone who stayed after school without my knowing. This classroom is locked off after lunch and only the art teachers are allowed in."

Deidara sighed as he lounged in a nearby desk a camera still in his hand. "Well I can assume that this person used the printer here to mess with us or they really are stupid." He shrugged. "Maybe that's how they found out in the first place... Am I really that loud?"

Sasori rolled his eyes and looked at the clock on the wall. "Lunch is about to end. Let's pack up and try something else later."

The blond nodded and handed the camera in it's bag back to his lover. "And what do you plan to do once you find out who's doing this? It's like they made it this obvious so we would find them so it's easier for them to get what they want, un." He shrugged once more but stretched afterwards. "Why make a note when you can just send pictures which send the people coming for you and then you get what you want."

Sasori was glaring darkly and he ran a hand through his hair. "That would make sense but it almost makes too much sense. Did you hire this person?"

Deidara looked truly offended and he groaned in disgust. "I asked you that and you got pissed, how do you think I feel, un?"

The redhead ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "This just seems too easy. I'm pretty damn sure we're walking into something bad."

Deidara's expression turned amused and he stood in front of the art teacher, his fingers itching for a touch. "I'm sure we can handle it, un." He put his hands on his hips and had them slide around his waist, Sasori staring down at him stoically.

"I'm surprised you haven't blurted it out already." He gripped the blond's chin with his thumb and forefinger and Deidara smirked lightly, allowing him to do so. "Once this whole thing is settled I'm not sure what I want to do with you."

And that was the blond's fear but Deidara didn't let it show, instead he let his dangerous smirk grow. He pulled the redhead close and leaned up to kiss him, the teacher pulling him up for their lips to meet. They hadn't been intimate since the blowjob, that was considered a lesson, the blond had given him and Deidara was about to burst from sexual tension.

Their lips met roughly and they were hungry, only seeking each other's company making the blond moan and grip the redhead's shirt. He shoved his tongue into his mouth and Sasori practically shoved the blond onto his coworkers desk.

But Deidara was the one who pulled away, his arrogant smirk still painting his lips. "Let's burn that bridge when it comes," He whispered against his teacher's lips before giving another peck and pulling away.

Sasori gave a small hum of discomfort, knowing that they both needed each other. "Come after school, we need to work on the project as well as look around some more."

Deidara nodded and moved back to his teacher's classroom to get his bag, the man following him. The bell rang and Deidara gave him another peck before someone came in. "You are a lot nicer when you actually think about things instead of blaming me," He said, directing the conversation towards Saturday.

Sasori rolled his eyes and put his hand on the teen's lower back, urging him out of the room. "Yes, and I needed some time alone to think. Now go before someone comes in."

Giving a nod, Deidara left with a small grin. They may be able to do something afterall.

-Later-

"So I heard what happened."

Deidara looked over to see Kisame standing by his desk with a small smirk. "What, un?" He asked annoyed. He had been in the middle of doing his homework when the teen interrupted him and he wondered what could be so important to have him start bugging him.

The shark just laughed and sat down in the empty seat next to the blond. "You and Akasuna got into a huge fight!" He exclaimed and made a gesture with his hands to show just how "huge" the argument was.

Deidara stuck out his lips and exhaled, his fringe moving away from his face. "So what," He muttered, now looking away.

Kisame rolled his eyes. "I heard some teachers thinking about calling the police. And I heard that Ms. Bem was freaking out in her classroom when she heard that much yelling. What were you even arguing about? It couldn't have been the usual art spat is it?" He put his head in his hand and Deidara narrowed his eyes before turning back to his textbook.

"None of your business, he was just being an asshole, un." He turned away lightly but the older male kept on prodding.

"Come on, Deidara, this isn't like you. Usually you insult Akasuna whenever you can." He looked up at the ceiling momentarily before looking back at his friend. "You've been in a bad mood for a while now. Is it still your boyfriend?"

The blond tensed up lightly and decided that saying yes would automatically point to Sasori somehow as he had been arguing with him this morning. "No, it's my parents, un," He lied smoothly before brushing his fringe back and putting it behind his ear. "They're saying I should go to Konoha University and I don't want to go there." He looked at his friend who rose a brow.

"Really? Why not?"

Deidara didn't show any sign of relief, instead just giving a shrug. "My mom's the head of the art department and even though she'll treat me like everyone else she's my mom and not someone I want for a teacher, un."

Kisame sighed. "Well where do you plan on going?"

The blond shrugged once more and turning his attention back to his schoolwork. "Maybe somewhere in Europe or America? Don't know yet."

"But can't you get a better deal if your mom works at a college so you don't have to pay as much? Especially if it's abroad?"

"Yes, my parents are very thrifty so of course they want me to go there, un. Are we done?" Deidara began writing down another problem when Kisame began tapping his finger against the desk in thought.

"Are you doing anything after school?"

"Yes, I have my art project to work on."

The teen nodded and waited for a few more seconds before asking another question. "So what were you and Akasuna fighting about?" Deidara gave a harsh sigh and put down his pencil to glare at Kisame who just held up his hands in a small defence, a smirk still painting his features. "Hey just asking a small question here. It has to be good if the cops were going to get called."

The blond just looked at a clock on the wall at the front of the class to see that he still had ten minutes left before school got out. Groaning he let his head fall on to the tabletop and banged it for a few seconds.

"Wow, self destruction, that's new," Kisame muttered and the blond looked up with a dark glare before sitting up and smoothing back his hair.

"How about I hate him because he is an asshole. He was going to mark my grade down because I wasn't making enough progress on my project when it's not even due in two weeks, un."

"Can teachers even do that?"

"He said it falls under class participation but this project shouldn't even be apart of my grade. I am only there to make runs for art supplies but he also makes me help the other kids because he's a lazy ass. Good enough reason, un?" Deidara chirped with a sarcastic smile. None of it was really true just that he did have a project, it just wasn't bothering him at all, besides the fact that it wasn't getting done.

Kisame sighed and shook his head. "That guy is the Devil. How is he even a teacher?"

"I don't know, un," Deidara huffed. "Went to college, he's good at art even though he's a narrow-minded prick. I think any school would want him for a teacher because of his infinite knowledge and wisdom," He said while wiggling his fingers to add affect.

"If you hate him so much why did you become his T.A.?" Kisame cast the blond a small look and the blond narrowed his eyes.

"I can't re-take anymore art classes and the other teachers already had T.A.'s. Plus he's teaching ceramics, which is my favorite form of art but I guess sculpting is also another favorite," He mused before shaking his head and getting back on topic. "Anyway, I didn't want that class to be _major_ hell for the other students so I decided it would be fun to be in the class again but actually on top, un."

"Wow, power crazy much?"

"Shut up, it's not even how I thought it would turn out. Akasuna even makes me get him coffee, saying that my freaking town pass won't get my into trouble, un." Deidara crossed his arms and looked at the clock, his eye twitched when he saw he only had a few more minutes left.

"Well didn't you have the choice of switching out?"

"Nope, they practically forced me into his care so hopefully more students would take his class and not be so intimidated, un."

"Well it didn't work. People say that he has a slave now," Kisame chuckled.

Deidara rolled his eyes and he closed his textbook and he began to put all of things back into his backpack. "How do you even pass this class if you never do any work, un?"

"I _do _work," The teen huffed before standing. "I guess I'll see you later since you're so busy with taking care of your stupid master."

Deidara glared and Kisame quickly walked back to his seat before the blond did something. Once the teen was gone, Deidara ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back but it came forward once he was done.

The bell rang a minute later and the blond set out to go to the art classroom before someone else tried bothering him.

When he got there he was confronted by his angry lover who sat at his desk nearly smoldering. "What happened?" Deidara set his bag down on his desk and Sasori pinched the bridge of his nose to prevent himself from doing something darastic.

"Here," He said, handing several sheets of paper to his student, the blond taking them cautiously. He swore when he saw that they were more photos of him and his lover. The first few were of him and Sasori looking through cameras and a few laptops but the last one was of them kissing. By the view of the photo it was taken from outside. "I got a letter from the office. The return address isn't there, but my name sure is."

"God, this freak is really trying to piss us off, un." Deidara dropped the papers on the desk and Sasori took them into his hand before going over to the paper shredder and sticking them in there. Deidara raised a brow. "You aren't going to burn it?"

"I need some shredded paper for a fuel for a future clay project," Sasori explained before going over to the desk, now standing behind it. "Now it seems like this person is just teasing us. We're only getting pictures if we interact with each other so what do you know that means?"

Deidara pursed his lips and scowled. "No, you're not going to leave me just because we're getting harassed-"

"What else is there?" The teacher hissed harshly, cutting the blond off. "They may just be teasing now but if they get fed up they might actually start to send it to someone else." His countenance looked pained just barely but it was covered up with indifference. "I think… it would be best if we just left each other alone for a while."

Deidara balled his hands into fists and tried to calm down. This wasn't going to be like last year where he had to leave Sasori because he was losing his job. They could still be together if he wasn't teaching, he knew that. But if someone knew, like now, what would they do? Sasori wanted to be separated and the teen didn't want to deal with that emotional break like before. But if it meant that the redhead was going to go to jail that was another thing.

Sighing, Deidara looked up his one eye showing conflicting. "Then can we spend a little time together just once more, un?"

Sasori seemed a little surprised by the blond's request, honestly expecting him to yell at him what a stupid idea that was. He tapped his finger against his desk in thought and the blond sighed once more, not being patient enough to wait. "Fine, that's fine. What did you want to do?"

The answer was obvious, wasn't it? Deidara almost immediately walked around the desk and grabbed the redhead by the back of his neck before pulling him down for a rough kiss. The teacher wrapped his arms around the teen's waist before his hands went up his shirt to touch his lower back gently.

Deidara sighed into the kiss and opened his mouth to play. The redhead kissed back hungrily, growling softly and Deidara backed off to let him do what he wanted. After a moment of kissing, the blond's hands moved down to the redhead's chest to push him back into his chair, their kiss breaking for a moment. Sasori looked confused but Deidara straddled his lap and began kissing him again, unbuttoning his shirt while doing so.

"Brat," Sasori muttered in between kisses. Deidara hummed in response as he began sucking at the teacher's neck and Sasori exhaled sharply. "What are you really planning on doing?"

"What do you think, un?" Deidara looked up from his work and narrowed his eyes at the redhead. "Since you really are dumping me," He muttered, while trailing his fingers down his lover's chest, "I should at the least get one more session with you. For remembrance if not, un." He shrugged and kissed his lips once more but more softly than all the others. "At least this."

Sasori frowned. "So all you wanted from the relationship anyway was sex?"

Deidara rolled his eyes. "No, but not every _amazing_ part of our relationship can be done in this amount of time," He explained. "Sex was just an bonus, un." He smiled fondly. "But I liked being with you the best. Even our fights were fun, un."

Sasori sighed and shook his head. "Fine, let's just get this over with."

Deidara chuckled. "Glad to see that you don't care about this ending. Guess I was the only one thinking that this was real, un."

"Don't you get all pissed off, brat. I am just as upset as you are."

The blond shrugged and moved his hands up to his shoulders. "Sure, I am your first boyfriend after all."

Sasori scowled. "Nice try, brat, you aren't."

Deidara snickered, "Oh yeah, it's the other way around, un. And you wonder as to why I am so upset." He kissed the redhead once more so he couldn't respond. "Too much talking, more action," He muttered. He gripped the teacher's shirt and it seemed that Sasori was fed up with conversing as well, as he began to undo the button on the blond's pants.

He shoved his hand through the opening and rubbed the blond through the thin material of his boxers, Deidara gasping, before bucking his hips lightly into the touch. Sasori pulled away to hear the noises escaping his lips even though he knew someone could walk in at any moment. Deidara hissed and rested his head on the redhead's shoulder so he was facing toward the window.

"Danna~" He moved his hands under Sasori's shirt and began rubbing his slightly toned chest before raking his nails down his ribs. The teacher hissed and rubbed slightly harder, making the blond whine in need.

As soon as his mouth opened he moaned and Sasori was about to claim his lips again but Deidara jumped out of his lap. "There, un!"

He left the classroom, knowing that he saw a flash from the window. Whoever was taking pictures of him and Sasori was there watching and he had to catch them now before they got away even if his zipper was undone and he looked like a mess. He ran outside and went around the building, ignoring Sasori's questioning calls.

He saw a hooded figure running away quickly a black camera in their hands and Deidara swore before running faster to catch up to them. There were still people out waiting for rides but he didn't care about witnesses, he needed to catch this freak.

They only got into the back parking lot behind the art building when Deidara caught up to them. He grabbed their arm, the person yelling for him to let go. Ignoring their plea he turned the shorter person around and pulled off their head, his eyes widening in shock. "You!"

**Lol, yay cliffhanger =w=**

**I'm very sorry for not updating for over 2 months but I felt that this story sucked a lot and I couldn't get it going at all so I only started working on it two weeks ago so please don't hate it =_=**

**This was supposed to be done yesterday ago but I went to a cat show… I love cats.**

**Review?**


	4. Alone

-Three and a half years ago-

The blond looked at his schedule, confused that all of his classes were all over the school. Back in junior high all of the classes were in halls next to each other. He sighed in annoyance. He might as well get used to this new adjustment now that he was in high school.

He hadn't seen his friends yet but he wondered how they were fairing. None of them had any cell phones like the other kids so he just ended up wandering around until he found one of them.

"Senpai! Tobi found his classes! Does Senpai need help?"

Deidara scowled and turned sharply, his long hair whipping behind him. "No, I don't, un. I'm just looking for the others. Where's Pein, he said he would show us around?" He looked around some older students, upset with the fact that he wasn't very tall.

"Mmm, Tobi's doesn't know~" The boy sang before fixing his orange goggles. "Hey, does Senpai want to eat some ice cream?Tobi packed some in his lunch like a good boy!"

Deidara deadpanned and walked away from the idiot incase people thought he was associated with him. "Wait, Senpai!"

The blond ignored him and walked through a maze of complex halls until he finally lost the younger male. He looked behind himself and snickered until he bumped into someone, sending them both to the ground.

He gave a small groan at landing on his ass, his tailbone aching in protest. "Sorry," He muttered to the person in front of him who seemed to be in a state of shock. Deidara looked her over and realized that she went to his middle school. "Uh, here," He said standing and offering a hand to help the girl up.

She gaped and blushed a deep scarlet before taking his hand which Deidara noticed was very sweaty. Once she was up, he picked up her books and handed them to her before slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked cautiously. "You aren't hurt are you?"

The girl quickly shook her head, her red bow almost coming undone by that point. "N-no, thank you!" She said with a bow before running off.

Deidara frowned and shrugged before continuing his wandering. Strange girl.

-Two months later-

Deidara yawned as he finished his math test which he was sure he bombed. He flipped his paper over and looked around seeing that he was the last one with the test out. Sighing, he stood up and handed it to the teacher who just took it casually.

When he sat back down someone walked through the doorway, obviously late. The teacher didn't notice her so she walked up to her desk and handed her the late slip she received before sitting next to the blond. "Hi, Deidara," She greeted with a large grin.

The blond smiled back. "Hi. Why were you late, un?"

The girl blinked and pouted. "You couldn't tell? I got my braces off," She exclaimed happily. "Don't I look prettier?" She teased and Deidara laughed and nodded. She blushed happily but she didn't seem to noticed the blond's gaze directed to someone else in the classroom. Specifically a boy.

"How did you do on the test?"

The blond tore his eyes away from the attractive male and he raised a brow. "Hm?"

"The test, Dei," She giggled and the blond made an 'o' shape with his mouth once he realized what she was talking about.

"I bombed it," He said with a shrug but a malicious grin came to his lips. "And I would've liked to bomb it as well, un."

"Your a-art right?" She asked and Deidara's grin turned friendlier.

"Yeah, you've seen some before, right?"

She nodded hesitantly. "Y-yes, I think it's nice."

"Thanks, un!"

She repositioned her red-framed glasses on her nose and tried to see what was on the bored but gave a sigh when she couldn't see. She really needed a new prescription and maybe contacts. When she turned back to her desk mate she realized his attention was elsewhere and found it was a bad time to bother him.

-One month later-

"Please go out with me."

Deidara blinked in shock and his eyes widened as he received the very public request. He had just found a note in his locker to meet in front of the Art building when school ended and he found his friend waiting for him.

He was surprised to see her approach like this, thinking that she was always so shy. But she didn't even look like her usual self! Her hair was cut to her shoulders and was layered along with the fact that she wasn't wearing glasses. Her usual bow was discarded and instead two red clips adorned her hair. Besides that she wore a lime green summer dress and a white cardigan. She dressed up. And now she's asking to go out with him.

Deidara looked around a bit seeing that people were watching them, a few giggling saying that he was going to accept. Looking back at his friend, he realized she looked very hopeful and that didn't make him feel any better about his answer.

"Oh… uh, I'm gay, un."

Her turquoise eyes widened she could hear laughter around her. Who was laughing. She looked around to see that other students were mocking her. She looked up at the blond who was rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"But we can still be friends, right, un?"

She shook his head slowly in disbelief and walked away brusquely before tears came to her eyes. She got onto her bus before it left and sat in the back so she could cry. A few of her friends asked her what was wrong but she ignored them.

Even by the time she got home she hadn't stopped crying and her mother was sitting on the edge of her bed, rubbing her back to assuage her. "It's okay sweetie, he's just a jerk."

"You don't get it, Mom," She accused into her pillow before looking up. "He used an excuse, he doesn't like me. He's not really gay, he's just… ugh!" Her face was hidden once more and sniffled. "Now everyone is going to make fun of me because I was rejected by some lying guy."

"Now, honey, you can't go and say what people are and aren't. What if he really is gay and you just had some bad luck? Did you think of that?"

She sniffled once more and looked up at her mother with red-rimmed eyes. "No… But he didn't have to embarrass me like that."

"Well," Her mother sighed. "I think that you may have helped him. He's come out now and he may have not been able to do that without you."

"So he's gets to be happy, but I don't?"

"You're just upset, sweetie," Her mother said before kissing her forehead and standing up. "Give it some time, I'm sure that you two will still be friends."

-Two years later-

Deidara never really did talk to her nor had he seen her around again. He had completely forgotten about the girl who asked him out. He was pretty sure that she had transferred to a different school or something.

But this event didn't affect him in any negative way. He only got teased by a few jocks who were booed at by other people, saying that he was brave for being out in the open. He was rather confused about that. Wasn't he always out? Apparently people needed a verbal confession to be sure.

After that a few other gay guys walked up to him and they would hang out and he even went out with a few but they were all short-lived like Deidara predicted. This was high school, who had a serious relationship? He never counted any of them as a real boyfriend, even though there were only two of them.

But there was someone who currently had his eye, actually scratch that, basically his whole body. Just the thought of him sent chills down his spine in anticipation. The man practically despised him but he was able to break that cold shield and get to the real him and God he loved it.

In at least ten minutes he was already on his desk, the man kissing and bitting down his neck until his shirt got in the way. "This cannot become a regular thing, Iwa," He muttered before pulling at the bottom of his shirt. "Off," He ordered and Deidara cracked a smirk before grabbing the bottom and pulling off the blue shirt, his back arching while doing so. Once the material was off, he bare skin was revealed with plenty of love bites complimentary of his teacher.

"This if proof enough that this _is _a regular thing, Danna, un." He snickered when he saw the man scowl and he reached up to pull at his tie. "But that doesn't matter now, hm?" His smirk turned seductive and he pulled him down to take his lips, the redhead responding harshly.

And that was the scene that Sakura Haruno walked in on.

Well, she didn't really walk in, she really just heard something and was curious so she opened the door wide enough for her to see her old crush on his teacher's desk as he began to ravage him.

By that point she was in shock, she really was. She was going to go to his classroom to show the art teacher her new nature shots that he had asked of her and she had only been happy to comply. She did anything to please the teacher and he didn't seem so annoyed when she was around and that seemed like a plus for her. He was always mad.

And this was also her new crush. And he was about to sleep with her old crush.

She had to bite her lip to not scream but it seemed that someone else was already doing that. "Be quiet," Sasori hushed as he kissed the blond's cheek.

Deidara growled and clutched at the redhead's bare back, digging his nails in with a grin. "Make me, un."

From her position, Sakura couldn't see much, just their torsos because of the door blocking the rest of the view. She was torn from the thought when she heard Deidara moan, his head falling back on the desk. His mouth was agape and her fingers itched to do something.

She couldn't just go in there, they would probably shut her up with some superglue or something. Looking down at her camera, she gave a small smile. She cracked the door open just barely to see them fully, the blond having his legs around Sasori's waist, and she placed her camera lens in before looking in and snapping a picture, Deidara's breathy moans drowning out the sound. After a few more pictures she pulled away and closed the door silently.

She had no idea what she was going to do with this new knowledge, but maybe she could do something about her pride. Deidara had destroyed it the day that he rejected her so maybe she could destroy his and maybe this disgusting relationship with her new crush.

She almost sighed in sadness. Unfortunately she would have to bring him down as well. But in due time.

-Present-

"You!"

She panted, wide-eyed and finally pulled out of the blond's grasp. "So what? You're shocked that someone found out your dirty little secret?" Though she looked confident and just dandy at being found out, her voice betrayed her. She was terrified.

Deidara was glaring down at the girl. This was the person who was causing him and his lover hell. Just _one _fucking girl! He balled up his fists and raised one, Sakura flinching and raising her hands to protect herself. Though once she did so she felt her camera being taken out of her hand and looked up shocked. She turned around and saw Deidara running away at full speed with her camera.

"Hey!" She ran after him and the blond just quickened his pace.

He rounded a corner and saw his art teacher just leaving his room while buttoning up his shirt while looking around for the blond. Once he spotted him Deidara ran straight into him, nearly toppling the both of them over.

"Deidara, what the-?"

"No time, un!" Deidara pushed Sasori back inside, shoving the camera into his hands. He looked out to see Sakura and he scoffed. "You have to run faster than that!" He called and just as the girl ran into the classroom Deidara closed the door and grabbed her. Sakura growled in frustration and jerked around in his grasp.

"Iwa, who did you infuriate this time? Let her go," Sasori ordered and Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Cut the crap, Danna, this is our little culprit."

"No I'm not," Sakura pleaded with teary eyes. "I was outside waiting for my bus and he started chasing me. Then he grabbed my camera and I need that for my art class," She explained earnestly. Deidara still hadn't let go of her arms and Sasori glared at Deidara.

"Iwa are you just grabbing random people for the hell of it?"

Deidara groaned and let go of the girl who just rubbed her aching arms. "Can I have my camera back, Mr. Akasuna, I'm going to miss my bus soon." She batted her lashes but before Sasori could let the girl go Deidara snatched the camera from the redhead and turned it on.

"Iwa-"

"For God's sake, un," He muttered as he pushed the button to make the digital pictures show up. Sakura's eyes bugged out and she reached for the camera but the blond just help it above her reach. "Nice try," He teased.

She growled and reached again, now jumping but Sasori took the device away to see what photos were taken on there. "Wait, Mr. Akasuna-" Sakura cut herself off as she saw her old teacher's expression.

Deidara didn't really know what to expect from the redhead. He knew that he would be angry, but to what level he had no clue. He didn't seem like a very violent person, really. Sure he yelled and was strict but violence didn't aquiant itself with him, unless it was sex; that was different.

So when the students saw Sasori throw the camera onto the ground with so much vigor that it broke, it made both teens jump a few inches into the air. Pieces flew into the air and skittered across the floor, startling them further. But that wasn't what scared them the most. The smoldering glare that Sasori sent the both of them made Deidara want to crawl into a hole and die so he wouldn't have to endure the stare any longer.

"Danna-?"

"If it wasn't for you none of this would be happening," The art teacher hissed and Deidara didn't even bother flinching, already used to hearing that.

"Yes, but we got her and-"

"No, you don't understand, Deidara," Sasori interrupted. "You're the one who had to go behaving like a dog in heat last year and you're the reason I will probably go to prison for life."

Deidara flinched and glared lightly, Sakura just watching in confusion. "What are you saying? That you really didn't mean anything in this relationship, un?"

Sasori's harsh scoff answered the question and Deidara tried to ignore the words that were to come next. "What do you think, brat? You practically threw yourself at me-

"No, I didn't, I-"

"and you didn't even end it there-"

"Stop, un," Deidara's voice was wavering lightly and he wanted to know why Sasori was saying all of this.

"You just acted like a whore after that. Not to mention-"

A sharp crack filled the air and Sakura jumped again slightly, now raising her hands to cover her mouth in shock. Sasori could barely register what happened to him as well. His left cheek stung sharply and his head was jerked to the right. He looked ahead of him to see Deidara's hand in the air but when he looked at his face he was just as shocked.

His cheeks were flushed darkly and even though it looked like he was trying his best to keep them back, tears were forming in his eyes. The blue hues were filled with not only anger but betrayal. He expected that but something else lingered behind that that Sasori even more uncomfortable. What had he said to make Deidara look so pained?

"You bastard," Deidara rasped after a deep breath, now putting his hand down. "It may have been true but you didn't have to say it to my face like a heartless freak, un." He bit his lip and looked down. Sasori swore that the tears were going to fall and he felt something inside him churn. "Whatever, I'll leave you alone now, so do the same and never talk to me again, un." Deidara quickly grabbed his backpack and left the classroom, leaving Sasori in a daze while Sakura practically grinned at the chaos.

"Mr. Akasuna… I'm not sorry that I did this, but I couldn't let this go on when-"

"Get out."

She stopped, obviously confused and the redhead looked like he was about to snap again. "M-"

"Out!" Sasori pointed to the door with so much force that Sakura almost expected it to explode. Though she didn't think about it anymore as she rushed out of the room, leaving her broken camera behind along with the the distressed teacher. After a moment Sasori walked back to his desk slowly and fell into his chair where just a few minutes before he and Deidara were about to have sex their last time.

Though when he said those things to the blond, he meant it as much as he hated to admit it. That was how he felt the relationship had been going, just intimacy, sex. Deidara had told him before that he had loved him but the redhead saw it as infatuation, not love. He was just a child, what did he know of love?

When they had even been separated over the school break Sasori missed him but he only interpreted it as missing his touch. Deidara had seemed happy when he was with him and Sasori just thought it was him glad to be in someone's company, like friends. But they weren't friends, right?

Sasori sighed and rubbed his hands over his face in thought. What was he supposed to do about this whole thing? So the culprit was really Sakura Haruno all this time. What did she want from this? What was she to gain? Deidara seemed pretty hyped up about finding her but what did the blond expect him to do? Sure they had been searching for the person this whole time but the art teacher wasn't sure what he was going to do afterwards.

He just knew that he wanted to make the person leave him along, but was this what he really wanted? To, in the end, make everyone leave him alone?

Sasori groaned and rested his head on his desk as he sat there and thought. This was the outcome he wanted, right?

-Meanwhile-

Deidara had been gripping his steering wheel tightly the whole way home, his knuckles white as he did so. He kept on telling himself to take deep breaths but he was still panting lightly. So what, he and Sasori broke up? No big deal, really. Now maybe Deidara would be able to date someone else for a change, someone who he could introduce to his friends and family.

He shook his head. He was just trying to reassure himself, that's not what he really wanted and he knew that. Okay so he broke up, big deal, it was probably going to happen anyway.

By the time Deidara had gotten home he was sure that he was going to burst into tears once he got through the door. He ignored his parents hello as well as his brother's questions. He just walked to his room quickly and closed the door behind him before locking it. After that he couldn't hold on and took a shaky breath before sobbing into his hand. He moved to his bed and sat against the headboard while he tried to calm down.

He pulled his knees towards his chest and cried into them as he tried to sort everything out. He found who was sending them pictures, great? Not so great. Sasori wasn't happy so that was where Deidara had messed up first.

Then Sasori was yelling at him so he questioned him and the redhead went out and said it. He was a whore.

Of course he wasn't, he had only slept with one man and that was him. But the way he described it made Deidara feel just as horrible. He hadn't been behaving like a "whore" had he? He was only showing his interest in him and Sasori had rejected him afterwards.

Deidara gave an even louder sob and clutched at his head as he comprehended what had really happened.

Sasori never meant anything, did he? Well, he never said anything to him so there was nothing to mean. But Deidara meant everything, did that not matter? Well he knew now that it didn't mean anything to his teacher. He was nothing but a "dog in heat", right?

Deidara let out a wail before gasping for breath. His eyes burned from the tears that kept on forming and his cheeks were hot from the fresh liquid.

One of his fears was that Sasori would leave him due to lost interest, but there was a fear that he didn't want to even think of. That he was just a plaything to the redhead, a mere toy for a few months of entertainment. That he could be easily disposed of and he would never see him again.

The blond shook his head at the thought of it being true. He knew it was by what the teacher had said but he didn't want to believe it. He had been playing him the whole time.

After that the blond couldn't comprehend anymore thoughts as he fell onto his bed completely and sobbed into his pillow, completely ignorant to the knocking on his door.

Why would Sasori do that to him? Deidara loved him.

-Meanwhile-

Sakura hummed as she scrolled through her laptop casually, seeing all the pictures on the screen. Most of them were of Sasori and Deidara talking, laughing, just enjoying each others company. Though a few others were of them being intimate in a beastly manner. She could organize her photo album by position, place, even time of day.

Maybe Deidara was feeling what she felt after all those years ago? Hate, sadness, betrayal. She seriously hoped he felt betrayed. It would be even better if he was broken by this. But she doubted that he would be. Sure a little upset that what he had ended but it was for the best, really.

There was never supposed to be this relationship, a teacher and a student. She scoffed as she saw a picture of them kissing. It wasn't real and if it was, the only thing that was real was the sex.

But she broke that between them and maybe she could get what she wanted now. She almost gave a giddy giggle at the thought. She could now have Sasori to herself.

-Later-

When Sasori had come to the school at his usual time he was greeted by no one. That was typical but he was almost hoping for Deidara to walk in through the door acting like nothing the day before ever happened. That's what usually went down after they had a fight. Everything would go back to normal, right? Maybe even talk about what to do about this?

He hadn't received anymore photos and he thought it was because the message was finally sent. In the end, he made sure not to do anything, bent on waiting for Deidara so they could talk about this. But when the bell rang his heart nearly sank, but he pushed the feeling aside. They could obviously talk about it when he came to the next period class.

But when the time rolled around no one came but the students. Sasori couldn't pay attention to his students questions, nor his own work. Where was Deidara?

Ten minutes before the third class was about to start, the door opened and he looked up hopeful only to see an office assistant walking in, making sure to show him his pass around his neck.

Sighing, he waved him forward and the teen walked up to his desk before handing him a sheet of paper. Sasori looked it over briefly and his eyes widened before he stopped the assistant. "What's this?"

The boy sighed and turned around, shuffling some other papers in his hands, showing that he had other errands to do. "Deidara Iwa is resigning as your assistant. You need to sign the bottom and turn it in at lunch." The class went silent and the students looked at their teacher, obviously baffled.

"And why couldn't he give this to me personally?" Sasori asked, now getting irritated.

The student yawned his answer, "He didn't even show up for school. His dad filled out the form for him and left."

Sasori's eyes widened and he felt himself going numb. What had happened to Deidara that made him not only resign from his class but not show up to school? He had only spoken his mind, had that affected Deidara that much?

What was happening?

-Meanwhile-

When Deidara had woken up the next morning he had finally opened his door and his parents were swarming over him, wanting to know why he had been crying in his room just a few hours before.

He didn't reply, he just told them that he didn't want to go to school that day. He really didn't want to talk to them considering he felt like shit and looked like it as well. But after much prodding they finally got out of him that he just didn't want to be in Mr. Akasuna's class anymore.

After that his father left home to take Akira to school while his mother watched after him carefully. He knew his parents were going to complain after that and probably do anything in their power to get Sasori fired but he didn't even tell them what he did.

He found himself pathetic for not wanting to face the man who was done with him, but he just needed a day to cope and figure out what to do.

Sasori may not do anything about it because he probably thought that the issue was resolved due to their being no relationship but the blond knew that that was a fool's mistake. Sakura still easily give the photos to someone and Sasori would be sent to prison and Deidara would probably have to go to therapy from the "trauma."

He knew that he had to stop Sakura from doing that.

He shook his head as he stared down at his breakfast of eggs and toast, still trying to figure out his situation. He hadn't really thought about it, but he had no idea as to why Sakura had even began taking pictures, or why she even found out. Why had she been sending Sasori pictures? What was she trying to accomplish?

"Deidara, please eat something," His mother pleaded and he realized he blanked out again from thinking. Nodding he picked up his toast and began nibbling on it in thought. The woman didn't looked too satisfied by the reaction but it at least her son was listening to her. When she had seen him come home the day before like that and heard him crying in his room she had only assumed the worst.

His mother still didn't leave the kitchen and Deidara scoffed lightly before picking up his fork and eating some salted eggs. His thoughts returned to why Sakura had started taking pictures and stalking them and he guessed it was a fetish.

_But can't she just watch some porn on the internet or something? _He thought, his brow furrowed ins confusion. Maybe she was a future serial killer and got a sick kick out of stalking people and sending them pictures, but then the question came to why she was stalking him and his lo-

Deidara stopped the thought short. He couldn't think like that anymore. He and Sasori weren't in this together like before, he was going to work alone if he could to get her to leave them alone. Sure the plan was to help both of them but Deidara was only doing it to save his own ass as well.

"Eat, Deidara," Aya ordered as she sat down at the table with her coffee.

The blond scowled and took a bigger bite of his toast before chewing and swallowing. The woman just gave him a look and he took another one before eating some eggs. After that she looked over a book she was reading and Deidara began thinking once more.

Back to the question of Sakura stalking him and Sasori. He really thought that she had left the school after their freshman year together and he began wondering why she would do that. At one point they just stopped hanging out and he seemed to forget what happened to make her leave him alone.

As he thought about it more the memory finally dawned on him. The pretty, but not attractive in his opinion, girl was standing in front of him looking determined and confident. She asked to go out with him but he simply replied saying that he was gay. He honestly thought she knew but when he saw her countenance he was sorely mistaken.

He asked to stay friends and she just ran off. After that Deidara completely forgot about her because he never even saw her.

Deidara shook his head. That couldn't be why she was doing this. There had to be a better reason besides petty revenge. Revenge for what? Rejecting her?

He didn't have any other logical answer he could follow. What else was there? Sighing, Deidara finished his breakfast and went down to his bedroom without another word. He didn't have a laptop or fancy phone to look things up on, instead his parents gave him their old desktop from ten years ago and he was sadly forced to deal with what he had.

He started it up and after a few minutes of tapping his finger against his desk the thing finally loaded with a hum. As soon as the internet was up he went onto a website for people to put all of their personal information up for everyone to see. He had an account as well but only to show his art and give people advice on creating if they needed it.

He typed in the pinkette's name and found several but after a little searching he found the one who went to his school and found the usual thing. Pictures of friends, posts of how bored she was, or what she was doing like, "Going outside to read!"

There were some other things but he was just trying to find specifics. He was just skimming through her posts when one caught his attention.

"Lol, Mr. Akasuna is so funny! He's like my favorite teacher!"

A few people agreed with her and others called her crazy but that wasn't what Deidara payed attention to. Just the fact that she messaged that seemed strangely erie to the blond. He had the urge to ask Sasori if the teen had ever bothered him more than his usual students but he stopped himself. He had to get used to the fact that he was in on this alone.

After a few more minutes of searching he heard a rap on his door and he clicked the page out before answering. "Yes, un?" He asked, allowing a smidgen of annoyance to seep through his voice.

The door opened to reveal his father who seemed rather worn. "I talked to your school's principal today."

Deidara immediately glowered and gave a harsh sigh. "You know that you can't go to the school every time there's a problem, right? And it makes me look bad if my parents are constantly worried about-"

"You're dismissed from Mr. Akasuna's class now."

The blond eyes widened and he got out of his chair faster than he intended on. "What?" He barked quickly. "Why did you do that? I still have stuff to do, un!"

Why was he upset? He shouldn't have been, he had just been telling himself just a minute ago that he was alone and it was fine.

Takao didn't seem to want to fight and his blue eyes hardened before he stepped into his son's room. "Deidara, if you don't remember you came home crying and it was because of him," He said sternly. "Even though you didn't say what he did, it was still something bad to have you behaving like that."

Deidara's cheeks flushed in embarrassment and he shook his head lightly in denial. "No, we just got into a disagreement, that's all."

Just the thought of the redhead's words yesterday still pained the blond and Deidara swore that if he started crying now his father would never believe him.

"Well I'm tired of all these disagreements, Deidara," Takao said, his voice going soft, making Deidara back off as well. "I just don't want you to have to deal with something that you don't have to. Your mother and I can't do anything about having him leave the school because you won't tell us what he did but you don't have to put up with him."

Takao looked very tired at the moment and Deidara wondered why the man was feeling drained from his own distress. It wasn't him that was hurting, it was Deidara so why would it bother him?

After a moment the blond just nodded and sat back down in his chair. "Fine," He mumbled, not feeling well enough to say anything else.

His father nodded and turned to leave the room. "If you're feeling well enough you can go back to school tomorrow but instead of being a T.A. you'll go to study hall in the library, all right? And you won't lose any points or whatever you had in his class, it'll just say that you dropped out."

Deidara nodded and ran a hand over his face. "Okay, thanks, un." He looked up at his father who looked very young at the moment, almost vulnerable.

The man nodded and left his room, closing the door behind him. After that, Deidara got off his computer and moved to his bed to lie down and think.

-Meanwhile-

Sasori hadn't been a good mood after he had received the note of the blond not being in his class anymore. He had already turned in the slip saying that he was excused from class from the rest of the year and he wouldn't be surprised if he never saw the blond again. He had insulted him after all which resulted in him being slapped and alone.

He didn't even teach his classes anything and let them do what they wanted the whole period, wether they wanted to work or not it was their choice then.

But during the lunch period he was on his laptop looking in his mail to see a confirmation for something. He had opened the letter from the school super attendant and saw that it was after all decided. There was no changing it now even if he wanted to, though he could always quit.

Shaking his head at the thought he closed his laptop and took off his glasses to rub his eyes when the door opened. "If you have a late assignment I won't accept it," He explained monotonously before looking to his side to see who entered the door but when he saw who it was his anger had spiked. "Get out, you are no longer allowed in here," He snapped before sitting up menacingly.

Sakura frowned and walked up to her teacher, her replacement camera around her neck. She made sure to stay at least three feet away incase Sasori _really _didn't like her but this was a teacher, he wouldn't hurt her. "Ms. Bem said that you needed some nature shoots for your painting class."

"I have not requested anything from you," Sasori glowered before standing up and towering over the teen. "Now no student one is allowed to be in this building during lunch so please-"

"But Deidara goes in here all the time," She retorted, raising her eyebrows and letting them fall in challenge.

A dark look came over the teacher's face and he saw the girl cringe lightly but hold her ground. "Iwa has withdrawn from my class so there is no reason for him to prepare for my later classes or work on any projects. Now get out before I give you a referral."

Sakura frowned and sighed softly before pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "So you need a T.A.? I may be able to help, you know," She offered kindly. "I may be able to help in… other ways to." She looked up at Sasori seriously. "If you need that."

Sasori didn't know what was more outraging. The fact that this teen was the _real _reason reason he had gotten mad at Deidara or that she was trying to seduce him. Though as much as he'd like to yell at her for ruining his relationship he knew he stood on dangerous ground. She didn't hesitate giving him photos so what would stop her from giving them to someone else? Probably nothing.

"I do not need your help with anything, I am perfectly capable of handling myself. Now it would be best you leave before someone finds you are here without a pass," Sasori said turning to his desk to get something when he heard her step forward and he felt her touch his arm. He had to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from screaming at her; instead he moved his arm away.

"Mr. Akasuna," She said lowly. "I understand that you're sad, sad that things didn't work out with him. But it could be… different. I could be different," She urged. "If it's a student you want I-"

"No, I never wanted _a student_," Sasori spat now looking at her. "I never saw him as a student."

"But I can be better," She urged once more, now pleading. "I'm better than him, really. Just give me a chance."

Sasori scoffed and smirked bitterly. "I think _you _specifically would know that I'm gay. Not bi, Haruno, _gay_. And after what you have done to make my life a hell, the thought of even talking to you repulses me."

A hurt look came over the pinkette's face and she furrowed her brows in anger. "Fine, but you'll see what I'm doing is right," She hissed before leaving the classroom.

Sasori waited for a moment and sighed harshly before falling back into his chair. He put a hand over his eyes in thought, not sure what to do anymore.

-Later-

"Are you sure you don't want to come to the party, Deidara?"

The blond looked up from his homework to see his mother pulling on a cardigan, his youngest son waiting by her legs quietly. The blond was in the kitchen and his family stood in the doorway. He shook his head and chewed on the top of his pen lightly. "No, I need to finish this for tomorrow, un," He answered around the pen. One of Akira's friends was having a birthday party and the whole family was invited but Deidara still didn't feel like being around anyone.

Aya frowned as her husband came to stand beside her. "Okay, we'll be home in a few hours," Takao said as he touched his wife's arm lightly in assurance. "Can you check the mail today, I'm expecting a letter to come in this afternoon."

Deidara nodded and his family left through the front door. He had been doing as much as he could to keep his mind off of his current situation but nothing was working so far and he doubted that going to a child's birthday party was going to make him happier.

He stared down at his history textbook and frowned before continuing to take notes.

After about an hour he checked the clock on the oven and realized it would be a good time for a break. He stood up from the wooden chair with a stretch and grabbed the mailbox key from the counter before heading towards the door. He didn't even bother to put on any shoes as he walked down the driveway and across the street to get his mail. He stuck the key inside and gave a turn before opening the box.

The moment the door opened a pile of papers fell out and landed on his feet. He gave a gasp as he realized they were more photographs of him and Sasori but with the redhead's face cut out. Giving a small curse, he stacked the papers together and looked around to see if anyone had witnessed anything. Luckily no one was out so he took the papers and mail and hurried back to his home.

He put the three letters on the table for his parents to find before running down to his room to stash the pictures.

He was breathing harshly while pacing his room as he tried to contemplate once more what was going on. Why was Sakura sending _him_ pictures now? Well not him, but his family in general. He was done with Sasori which was what he assumed she wanted so why was she still bothering him.

Biting his lip, he stopped moving around in his room and looked down at the pictures. The first one was of him on Sasori's couch with the redhead above him. The teacher's face had been cut out so it made Deidara think it was to hurt him, not Sasori. What would his parents think if they saw this? Probably make a dungeon and ground him in it for having sex at such an early age and with someone they don't even know.

So she was still after him. He crushed the papers in his hand and threw them into his trashcan before checking his phone. He knew that he really needed to stop her now before she got him into some serious trouble but that may be difficult to do by himself. Sighing, harshly he began going through his contacts and found the right one before pushing the call button. After a few rings he was greeted by a chirpy hello, followed by a rain of questions.

"Shut up, I need your help, un," He growled, hating that he had to ask this idiot for anything.

-Later-

Deidara hadn't even called his parents to tell them that he was going out because he didn't even plan on being gone that long. He waited at the usual restaurant for his friend to show up and by the time he did, Deidara was bombarded with more questions than he could handle.

"Tobi," He said quickly before his head split open. The Uchiha stopped his talking and ate a fry slowly as he waited for his senpai to continue. "I need your help to break into a girl's house, un." The request wasn't too odd considering he _had _asked for more illegal things and his friends were almost always there to help but he only needed one this time. One who wouldn't ask so many questions as to why he was doing this and someone who would listen to him.

"Hmm…? Why, Senpai?"

Well just too many questions. Deidara sighed and shook his head. "I can't tell you, all right, but if you do this for me I'll buy you… a pony, un," Deidara said making a gesture with his hand.

The Uchiha gasped and clasped his hands together. "Oh, my goodness, really? Oh, thank you, Senpai, Thank you!" He began giggling uncontrollably and Deidara shushed him but he still wiggled in his seat from excitement.

"Now I want to do this as soon as possible. Not tonight but tomorrow night, okay, un?" Tobi nodded and Deidara continued. "Okay, I just want to get into her room and take her cameras and maybe he computer, all right?" _Hopefully that will be enough, _He thought wistfully.

"Mhm," The teen mumbled around more food.

"Okay. Now I'm not going to tell you who it is but I'll pick you up and we'll take her things. Now," He said slowly. "If we can do this with no mistakes or," He stopped himself to think of the proper word, "Casualties I will get you a pony, un." The boy began giggling again and he hugged Deidara, making the blond cringe. "Tobi, off."

-Meanwhile-

"Now what happened with that boy, Sasori? He was so sad when you didn't open up and he didn't visit today either."

The redhead sighed as he poured some tea into a cup for his neighbor. "He's just a friend, Mrs. Kei and- No he's not even a friend anymore," He explained as he set the cup in front of the old frowning woman.

"Well that's not good. Chiyo's told me that you don't have enough friends as it is," Sasori scowled and Kei shook her head. "Well now you have one less of a friend because you've pushed him away." Shaking her head she sipped her tea. "Milk?"

The redhead nodded and went to the fridge to get the carton out before placing it on the tabletop. "Here."

The woman sighed. "I remember when everyone had full tea sets, not all were the best but they were always complete," She mumbled to herself.

"Mrs. Kei," Sasori drawled out as he crossed his arms and the woman looked up from her tea.

"Oh, thank you, dear." She took the carton and unscrewed the lid with a shaky hand before pouring a few drops in. "As I was saying, you should try to reach out more, especially to the friends you already have. Just because you have a friend or two you have to keep in contact to stay that way," She said the teacup up to her lips.

"He was never a friend," Sasori muttered under his breath just aggravating himself further.

Kei raised an eyebrow and a corner of her lip twitched up. "Oh? He wasn't yet he comes over so often?"

The brown hues widened and Sasori shook his head. "No not like that, I mean that we don't like each other to begin with and so of course we aren't friends," Sasori said quickly before rambling on some more.

"So you have him come over so the two of you can argue?" She questioned with a glint in her eyes.

Sasori stopped short and shook his head. "No, we… I'm sorry but is there something that you came over for? I have the package my granny sent to give you if that's what you'd like."

The woman shrugged. "Sure that's why I came over but I also wanted to know how you were doing."

"Well I am… fine but I'll go ahead and get the gift from my granny." He left the kitchen and went to his office where he had put the box. It was rather light and Sasori would have guessed it was a sweater but he didn't dwell on it as he brought it to the woman.

"So how is teaching going?"

Sasori froze momentarily in thought. "It's fine, the school year is almost over but…" He chuckled lightly and shook his head. "I may be in a bit of a problem later on but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that," Kei frowned and stood with her box. She sighed softly and pat Sasori's arm. "And try to patch things up with your friend. You may not realize he's important until he's gone."

**So this story may be more than 4 chapters like I planned XD I predict now 6!**

**Here is your Christmas present! Or just a present in general!**

**Review?**


End file.
